31st July 1851
by ss9
Summary: Diary series spin off of BBC series Servants, who will win the housekeeper's heart the butler or chef? Written from 3 different perspectives.
1. 31st July 1851

31st July 1851 (Flora Ryan)

It seems impossible to believe after all this time and all those tears that I haven't learnt a single thing. I had spent all of the winter and spring convincing myself I was over him, purging my love and my soul through a regime of long days and hard work, driving my poor girls almost as hard as I was driving myself. I had even conned myself into believing I had conquered my heart, that my head had won over, but then he came home….

This morning I hadn't even realised the extra care I took with my appearance, it wasn't until I overheard William Forest's passing comment to one of the maids that I even realised what I had done, sniggering that that I was looking mighty fine that morning and it certainly wasn't for his benefit. I immediately disappeared into my office for the rest of the day, unable to keep from glancing in the glass, typically it was just as I had decided to change out of the light cornflower blue dress into something plainer and more conservative that men decided to return home.

It all happened so quickly, one minute I was standing there completely composed well apart from a slight heat in my cheeks then next it was like an inferno had been started, the very sight of him just lit something inside me and my whole body trembled. For the moment when he met my gaze I couldn't suppress the flicker of excitement that having those crystal blues lock with mine triggered it was like lightening shooting from the tips of my toes up along my spine, spreading out all over my body making places tingle that well I haven't even thought about in years.

Then as soon as it started it was over, that special moment that special connection that seemed to like to last for an eternity was suddenly shattered as Walter glanced away, not even a smile or a flicker of recognition showing on his handsome face and in that moment I truly thought my heart would break….

- - - - -

Suddenly Flora Ryan slammed her diary shut, shoving the little black book back into the top drawer of her bedside table, and throwing herself face down on the bed as the memories of that afternoon and that evening flooded her mind. It had started pleasantly enough, everyone seemed delighted to be home and even Walter had appeared relatively jovial, well for him any way. Over dinner the wine had flown slightly freer than was usual but it was hardly surprising, tales about the extremely strict household governed over by old Mrs Brunswick, a strident puritan, and the matriarch of the Cumberland household was legendry and as the stories went even Mr Jarvis could be intimidated by her.

So much so that it was an unwritten rule that no alcohol would be served at her tables, no beer for the footmen and much to the annoyance of Mr Jarvis not even a snifter of brandy to accompany his after dinner cigar. It was therefore not unsurprising that the gentlemen would choose to imbibe more than was good for them and that it would go to their heads a little quicker than usual, an act that had the secondary affect of loosening their tongues as well.

Flora had left them to it, smiling politely and quietly excusing herself as the conversation turned bawdier than she was used to. However on heading halfway back to her room she had suddenly remembered leaving her account book on her writing desk and she still needed to check over her figures before handing it over to Mr Jarvis in the morning and so had dutifully headed back to her office. However on heading down the now dark corridor it was inevitable that she should hear them, the door to her office was open and due to the influence of the wine all consideration for how their voices would carry had been forgotten.

"God its good to be home!" Felix had exclaimed causing Flora to giggle slightly as she approached her office.

"Yes." Jarvis snorted. "I wonder how long it will last though?"

"Oh Walter, there is no need to bring that up again, she seems to have returned to normal whatever was the matter before…" Felix retorted loudly causing Flora to stop dead in the darkened doorway, her hand trembling as she reached out for the door handle.

"Probably her age, you know what women get like when they go over like that…"

"I hardly think so she's still too young surely!" Felix snorted.

"Oh no the unmarried virgins are always worst, seem to start that earlier…Just as long as she doesn't start to turn into another Mrs Brunswick, god I don't think I could cope with two of them!"

"Walter you're over reacting surely…Besides…" Felix sniggered. "How can you be sure about the virgin thing? Unless you know something I don't?"

"Oh come off it Felix just look at what happened before, the very thought of it and she's separating the lower servants, if we hadn't left when we did the upper servants would be next. If she ever found a man in her bed she wouldn't know what to do with him, she'd probably insist on painting a white line down the centre of the room, not that she'd need such protection I'm sure her chastity belt would be enough of a passion killer!"

"Damn shame though!" Felix whispered thoughtfully as he suddenly got to his feet whirling round his eyes suddenly widening as he caught a brief glimpse of a pale face through the gap in the door, before there was the gently swish of silk and the light patter of running feet. "God no!" He gasped, jolting the butler out his silent contemplation of the bottom of his empty brandy glass.

"What?" Jarvis slurred.

"She heard!" Felix whispered.

"Who heard?" Jarvis snapped irritably.

"Flora she was outside the door and she must have heard…"

"Bugger!" Jarvis hissed, letting his glass drop from his hand, shattering on the floor as he got to his feet, "Bloody woman, why couldn't she just go to bed?"

- - - -

1st August 1851 (Flora Ryan)

I thought I would never get to sleep last night, those horrid taunting words just wouldn't leave me be if only they knew the truth then they wouldn't dare sit there and mock me like that…But I can't even bear to think about it so how could I tell anyone, much less Mr Jarvis, at least now he mocks me over something that I know is untrue but to reveal to him my true weaknesses….

I've never told anyone, I've wanted to but I've never been able to say the words. It doesn't matter I shouldn't have to explain myself to him or to anyone, and so what if I may appear prudish and am too hard on my girls, I am only trying to protect them, protect them like nobody protected me…

- - - -

Breakfast that morning was a somewhat more sobering experience, Flora had forced herself to attend, however the prospect of running into her had obvious proved too much for Mr Kraus as he had missed the meal in favour of reorganising his kitchen; the butler on the other hand obviously felt he had nothing to be acting bashful about and attended breakfast as if nothing had happened.

However as he was standing up to leave his eyes glanced softly over the quiet woman bent over her teacup apparently engrossed in the murky depths. Coughing politely Jarvis hovered nervously. "Mrs Ryan." He murmured causing Flora to look up at him for the first time that morning her face was composed but her eyes were like ice. "Would you join me in my office after breakfast?"

"Do you want to go over the accounts?" She replied softly.

"Amongst other things…" He added his eyes raking over her slender form, noting automatically how well that colour brought out the tints in her eyes and thinking to himself Felix might have a point for once it was a damnable waste, what was she still doing here? Why wasn't she married with children, it couldn't have been from lack of admirers surely?

Ten minutes later and there was a sharp knock at the Butler's door and on his instructive wave the door opened and in marched the housekeeper.

"Mrs Ryan." The Butler muttered waving towards the empty seat next to his desk without even glancing up at her in acknowledgment.

Nervous and uncomfortable Flora moved to take her seat her hands juggling the several large books, "Here's the household accounts, I think you'll find everything in order…" She muttered, unable to keep the sharp tone from her voice as she endeavoured to hide her nerves, her hands feeling large and clumsy as she shifted her household books around in order to find the one he would need. However just as she was passing to his outstretched hand the heavy book fell from her sweaty grasp, landing with a hard crash on the floor between them; reacting immediately both dived down to pick it up totally oblivious to the other's actions.

Both their head collided with a sickening crack, suddenly unsteady on her feet Flora landed heavily on the floor her vision suddenly blurring as she raised her hands to cradle her throbbing head.

"Jesus Christ Woman, don't you ever watch where you're going?" Jarvis barked, hissing out loud as this new injury simply amplified his already pounding headache. "Is it your mission to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time or is it a natural incompetency?" He added meanly without really thinking through anything he said.

"Well at least I don't always say the wrong thing!" Flora snapped back.

"Yes well if people didn't go around sneaking about at night then it wouldn't matter what people said now would it?" Jarvis retorted angrily.

"Well if people minded their own business and didn't go making unjust and cruel assumptions about things that they in truth know NOTHING about then it wouldn't matter where people went and when!" Flora retorted, her whole body shaking from both anger and shock, she had never answered him back like this before she had always been too intimidated but his comments last night and his apparent lack of concern for her feelings made her so mad she didn't care in the slightest.

For a moment Jarvis simply sat there in shock, unable to wrench his gaze from her blazing eyes and her flushed angry face, he had never seen her like this, true in the past she had been waspish had rebuked him for past actions but she had never truly lost her temper before there had always been a modicum of restraint, this new fiery Flora Ryan was another thing entirely. "Be very careful Mrs Ryan." He muttered softly.

"No you be careful Mr Jarvis!" Flora retorted getting unsteadily to her feet. "You have every right to chastise me over household matters, but not over this you went too far my private life is just that private and not to be gossiped about over one too many glasses of brandy! You certainly wouldn't like it if I started revealing things I know about you!"

At this Jarvis darted out of his chair grabbing her arms forcefully and shaking her roughly. "You keep that mouth shut, we had a deal…" He hissed pushing her back against the door and out of sight from any passer by.

"Yes we did, but even if we didn't I still wouldn't go around spreading malicious gossip behind your back, or badmouthing you to other colleagues despite repeated provocation, I suppose that was because I had a modicum of respect for you, either that or some regard for other people's feelings, something you clearly lack!" Flora gasped her whole frame trembling at his sudden closeness, the skin on her upper arms tingling, where his strong hands grasped her tightly through her thin silk dress.

As if burned Jarvis let her go turning and pacing up and down the room. "I didn't mean to hurt you, you weren't supposed to overhear, damnit we'd been drinking I didn't mean it to come out like that…"

"No you mean you regret being caught, but you don't regret thinking it or saying it." Flora retorted.

"Well why should I? It's not my fault if the truth hurts Mrs Ryan." Jarvis rebuked. "I was only voicing a commonly held opinion."

"Oh so now it's not just you and Felix who go around invading my privacy, it's everybody!" Flora sneered. "And for your information, not that I owe you a damn thing, you were wrong…On both counts!" She added turning and leaving a stunned butler to gaze after her as she stormed off down the corridor back to the safety of her office.

- - - -

1st August 1851 (Walter Corey)

I must admit I found myself completely stunned after Flor…Mrs Ryan's little outburst after breakfast. This is definitely the most awkward position I have been since starting at Taplows, well apart from that other business with that damnable woman, why is it every time I manage to slip up and make a mistake she is always there to pick up on it; she is becoming quite a threat to my position. It got to the point today where I didn't even want to leave my office for fear of running into her, however if I had done, then she would have know I was feeling guilty and uncomfortable and there was no way I was going to give her that pleasure.

Eventually I did go and find Felix, who I was amused to find out had also spent most of the morning trying his best to hide in the most discreet way possible. He'd been in his pastry all morning in an effort to take his mind off things and more importantly keep out of Flora Ryan's way and I think he was quite relieved of the company when I arrived and no doubt in his own sick way found the tale of my conversation with our housekeeper most intriguing.

- - - -

"The woman is completely off her head! I mean it Felix! I will not attend any meals! I'm going to stay far away from her bloody dining table, never mind her for a good 48hours! No! Cause then she'll know I'm trying to avoid her! Oh Felix I'm completely stuck! I've buried myself in a hole!" Jarvis sighed, rubbing his head and leaning against Felix's work surface, whilst the Chef took Jarvis' first silence since entering the room as a chance to voice his opinions.

"I told you, I told you to stay away from her for a while, but no…!" He trailed off, appearing to the Butler to be extremely stressed, flicking his hair away from his face, with his flour covered fingers.

"Well I know that now! Never even comment on a woman's 'private life'." Jarvis retorted and despite the situation Felix couldn't help chuckling slightly.

"She really said that's she not… trailing off as the butler nods Tosh!"

"Well she seemed quite adamant about it." Jarvis replied.

"Even the more reason to believe it's absolute tosh! Embarrassment!" He exclaimed confidently, although Jarvis couldn't help doubting Felix, he hadn't been there. There was something about the way she'd said it that made him sure she was telling the truth, made him think she was hiding something.

"We don't know that though." He added, taking advantage of the site of Felix's back to dip his finger in a fresh batch of whipped cream. "I mean for all we know she could be a retired whore." At such a statement Felix span around to look at Jarvis in disbelief, the Butler quickly retrieving his finger, and stuffing it into his pocket without thinking, trying his best not to touch the material inside with his sticky finger. "She could be! I mean it's very unlikely but not impossible." Felix shook his head, tutting slightly as he turned his back to the butler again.

"You are getting ridiculous now, have you been drinking? It's not even lunchtime yet." The Chef snorted.

"I may have had a drop of the strong stuff." He retorted stirring the cream with his finger again, before spotting a recently baked fruit pie. "Only a drop though. But we don't know anything about her. I could tell you where nearly half my staff grew up, but her no-oooooo!" He trailed off sucking on his burning finger, after trying to nibble at the hot pie.

"You alright?" Felix exclaimed suddenly turning around to look at him curiously.

"Bit my tongue." The Butler retorted, waving at his tongue with his scalded finger in an effort to cool it further, convinced the chef nodded slightly before turning away again and a relieved Jarvis sighs softly almost baffled himself by his strange behaviour, if this is what one day with Flora Ryan was doing to him then he'd been insane by Christmas.

"I don't suppose you know anything about her…" Jarvis asked suddenly but trying to sound casual whilst asking.

"I'm afraid I don't." The Chef replied tersely, trying to keep his frustration down, but all this distraction was really not good. He couldn't even get the right texture for his sponge mixture.

"Are you sure?" Jarvis probed, "I mean you don't even know where her parents are from? Or where she worked before this?"

"For gods sake Walter!" Felix snapped, spinning round and automatically smacking the butler's hand away from his strawberry tarts. "If you are that fascinated in finding out about Flora Ryan's past why don't you go and ask her yourself! Stop bothering me!"

"I'm not fascinated!" The Butler rebuked hastily, whilst shaking his throbbing hand.

Snorting in amusement Felix muttered pointedly. "Well you seem blatantly mesmerised by her to me! Good God! Anyone would have thought you were completely infatuated… with… the… woman. " He trailed off his words just managing to fall out of his mouth towards the end of his sentence, as his eyes widened, half knowingly, half curiously.

Shocked the astounded Butler gasped for a few minutes before exclaiming, "Don't look at me like that Felix! You know very well I despise the woman! The way she spoke to me earlier! I've never been so undermined by a member of my staff in my entirely life of service!" 

Smiling innocently the Chef softly retorted, "Did I suggest anything? No." 

"That doesn't mean you weren't thinking it though!" The butler huffed, his annoyance growing when Felix just smiled knowingly in return at him, teasingly and causing Jarvis to quickly flush bright pink, before turning and practically fleeing out of the pastry. 

"You know the more you say that Walter, the more you will start to believe it!" The chef added mischievously calling after the Butler whilst chuckling to himself and shaking his head. He should bang their heads together!

- - - -

2nd August 1851 (Felix Kraus)

I return to my journal in I believe somewhat greater clarity than I left it, I am starting to think that perhaps there is more going on between our esteemed butler and housekeeper than a simple clash of personalities and styles. Flicking back through my old diaries I am amazed at the number of previous indicators that I have somehow failed to tie together. One of my earliest at Taplows recorded the day Flora Ryan started work with us, and I must have thought the words of our departing housekeeper so resonant at that I recorded them word for word. "I predict fireworks …" She said as we watched the butler and new housekeeper work through the household accounts after dinner, the pair both normally reluctant speakers appearing to be enjoying the other's companionship and I remember the accounts had soon been put aside for talk of travel, languages and the latest Dickens. Afterwards I must have dismissed her words without a second thought as completely contrary the pair seemed to maintain an excellent working relationship…But the more I think about it now I am starting to suspect she didn't mean the obvious fireworks resulting from a personality clash, I think she meant something very different indeed. Perhaps further study of my old diaries will provide greater illumination on the subject. It would certainly help shed some light on todays most peculiar of circumstances.

- - - -

Earlier that morning as was his custom chef had risen earlier, gone down to his kitchen, barked his orders at his incompetent so called assistants before getting on with the business of feeding one of the most pre-eminent families in England, a task that since that debacle at the hunt dinner he had taken as seriously as breathing. However that morning he had found himself increasingly distracted trying to think of a way to sooth the situation between the housekeeper and himself, as despite his drunken comments to the butler he had always admired the her beauty and quiet grace and it mortified him that she might now think of him as a loud, drunken, arrogant cad. Shaking his head he dismissed the butler's revelations from the day before, there was no way they could be true Flora Ryan was a lady in every sense of the word, she would only have said such a thing out of a sense of embarrassment, but then surely why should she be embarrassed about her virtue, shouldn't it be the other way around?

Shaking his throbbing head Felix resolved upon a course of action, forcing all those intriguing thoughts about Flora Ryan having a risqué past from his mind he turned and instructed his staff to assemble a tea tray and making sure they included several slices of Flora's favourite lemon cake he ushered them out the door in front of him and down the hallway to the housekeeper's office.

"Mrs Ryan." Felix called out suddenly causing the housekeeper to jump slightly in her chair and stuff the letter she had been reading firmly back into her pocket.

"Mr Kraus I didn't see you there." She mumbled, and for a moment Felix admired the delightful flush her embarrassment brought to her normally porcelain cheeks.

"My apologies Mrs Ryan." He replied. "I thought now might be a good time to go over my requirements for the upcoming week? And what pleasanter way to do this than over tea and cake?" He added smiling brightly as she scrabbled to clear a space on her desk amongst her papers.

"Here let me help!" Felix murmured brightly neatly stacking them to one side until his eyes alit on an open book, the picture was upside down but it was unmistakably the Coliseum. Smiling broadly the chef grasped the book before Flora, quickly flicking through the pages. "Ah Rome so many wonderful memories…I had no idea you had visited it yourself!" He added conversationally. "But then I suddenly realised the other day how little we know about each other, and that is such a shame considering how long we have worked together, eh Mrs Ryan?" He asked.

"I haven't been it was a present…" Flora trailed off, holding her hand out for the book.

"Ah and what a fine present!" Felix replied jovially. "Friend or Family?" He asked ignoring her hand and continuing to admire the pictures.

"Urgh…." Flora hesitated flustered. "Friend I suppose….Well more like a colleague."

"Well I should hope that you consider all your colleagues as friends!" Felix replied jovially.

"Some I do…did." Flora whispered but the chef was so absorbed reading the inscription that he barely noticed her words.

"To Flora Ryan, a small taste of the ancient world may it continue to inspire you on your literary journey, Yours Walter Corey."

Stunned the chef handed back the little leather book to its owner, who quickly placed it back in her desk drawer, there was nothing revealing about the message itself most of the senior knew of Mrs Ryan's fascination for ancient civilisations but it was the way it had been addressed, using both their first names as if the butler had wanted to be informal but had been unsure and so had used their surnames as well. But to secretly bring her back a present and not an inexpensive one at that, well that was surely the actions of a pair of sweethearts not colleagues? However before he could ponder this in more depth the housekeeper had began to pour the tea and prattle on about household supplies, smiling softly he realised she started to forgive him for his comments, this reconciliatory gesture had been accepted, but now he had something far more perplexing on his mind.

- - - -

3rd August 1851 (Walter Corey)

Well if I had thought things couldn't have gotten worse then yesterday then apparently I was mistaken, now not only do I have Flora Ryan acting as though I am some sort of leper but now Felix has started it. The looks he was shooting me over dinner, I don't know what to think, especially as he is once more friendly with our housekeeper, choosing to sit next to her during dinner gossiping away over something I couldn't make out and making her laugh every few minutes. I don't know what game he thinks he is playing, but if he thinks I'm going to let him take advantage of the situation then he is very much mistaken. Perhaps it was wrong to confide in him what Flora had told me, after all I being a gentleman would never even think about using such knowledge to my own advantage, but who knows what these foreigners would consider appropriate behaviour. Does he really think I haven't noticed the way he looks at her when he thinks no one is looking, I don't know why I haven't reprimanded him before over it, not to mention that inappropriate fraternisation at New Years; did he really think I didn't notice him kissing her like that? Then there was those constant naggings for me to be nicer her to her. Why else would he get involved if not to try and impress her? I will have to keep a close watch on him from now on, on both of them, I don't know why but just watching them together gives me an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I think perhaps I ought to have a word…

- - - -

"Would care to join me for a brandy Mr Kraus?" Jarvis asked jovially after supper, trying desperately to keep the unusually tense tone from his voice as he watched the chef lean in far too close to the housekeeper.

"Yes of course Mr Jarvis I would be delighted!" The chef exclaimed, bidding Mrs Ryan a swift friendly goodnight and Jarvis felt a stab of something as she smiled brightly, almost dazzlingly in response to Felix before turning, the smile slipping as her eyes shuttered down leaving only a polite coolness as she faced the butler

"Good night Mrs Ryan." Jarvis murmured, willing her to look up at him the way she had looked at Felix. "Sleep well." He added warmly and for a moment their eyes met, and he fought to hold her gaze as long as possible before an inopportune cough from the chef ruined the moment and she glanced away embarrassed.

"Good night Mr Kraus, Mr Jarvis…" She replied heading swiftly for the door.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Felix asked softly. "You're not fooling anyone Walter!"

"What?" Jarvis growled getting up from his heat and seizing the decanter from the side pouring himself a large brandy.

"How long have you been attracted to her?" Felix asked.

"I beg your pardon Mr Kraus?" Jarvis spluttered, choking on his large mouthful of brandy.

"It's a simple question!" Felix retorted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes a very rude and invasive one!" Jarvis retorted.

"But one you still haven't answered!" The chef pointed out. "There is no crime in admitting it; she is a very attractive woman after all."

"Yes well you certainly seem to think so!" Jarvis muttered.

"What was that?" Felix retorted.

Whirling round the butler snapped back. "I said you certainly seem to think so! Judging by the way you've been all over her since her revelation."

"What has that got to with it? If you had asked me the day before or the year before I would have answered the same, she is very beautiful, no that is the wrong word… striking…Is more appropriate, not conventionally pretty but there is just something about her…"

"Sometimes when she walks in the room you hold your breath and forget to let it out." Jarvis replied softly.

"So you are…" Felix began victoriously.

"So what if I was, not that I'm admitting to any such thing, I am a gentleman it's not like I would act on it!" Jarvis retorted.

"Well why ever not?" Felix exclaimed. "If you like her in that way…"

"Because I am the butler and she is the housekeeper and whilst we are on the subject, you are the chef and there is to be no staff fraternisation!"

"Why bring me into all this?" Felix snorted.

"Do you think I am blind?" Jarvis growled. "I have eyes in my head and I've seen the way you look at her! And I am telling you now Felix hands off, no taking advantage of the situation!"

"How dare you!" The chef exclaimed. "I won't pretend I don't find her attractive, unlike you I am not in denial about such things, but do you really think I would push her into something she didn't want?"

"No…" Jarvis trailed off, shaking his head, opening his mouth to apologise but an outraged Felix cut in.

"However if one day she turned round and did feel the same way about me, then I am damn sure no dictate from you would stop me!" The Chef retorted angrily striding towards the door. "I don't think I'll stay for that brandy after all Mr Jarvis, good night!"

- - - -

4th… no just gone the 5th of August 1851 (Flora Ryan)

I sometimes wonder why I've put up with the men in this house. I thought I only had Mr Jarvis to worry about when it came to weird signals, but now I'm getting them from Felix Kraus! When he first came back from Cumberland he was busy whispering with Mr Jarvis about me, then avoiding me, then the other night at dinner he seemed nicely friendly, but now! I can't even bring myself to believe it. This night, last night even! Has been one of most weirdest at Taplows… which is saying something. This is what happens when you continue with your duties after supper, you end up getting yourself into sticky situations and this tops them all!

- - - -

Supper had been a slightly tense affair that night, the staff found the angry glares between the chef and the butler almost unbearable. They very quickly all found excuses to leave as soon as dessert was over. Jarvis and Felix had stayed for a moment to continue their glaring competition, while an almost terrified Flora Ryan began to quickly to clear away the crockery before it began to get thrown around. She was just placing the large teapot on the silver tray, when both men jumped up.

"Allow me," The both chorused together, trying to grasp the teapot of her. "I've got it!" The both glare at each other, tugging at the teapot.

"Now, now gentlemen, is this really necessary?" Trying to soothe the two furious men and at the same time protect the expensive teapot, which she wasn't sure would hold the strain much longer. "Mr Kraus you take the teapot and Mr Jarvis you can help me fold the teacloth if you really want to help?"

Jarvis tuts, glaring at Felix. "Typical." He hisses. "Well if you think I'm going to give him that pleasure." He gives it one final tug, which Felix wasn't expecting and the teapot crashed to the floor. Flora gasped and bent down to get a closer look at the damage.

"Owwwww!" She suddenly shrieks, pulling her finger away to reveal the shocking amount of blood oozing out of her finger.

Both men sprang into action at the same time, pulling their hankies out with a flourish. "Here!" Flora looked between them not sure those to take or more to the point what the hell was going on.

"There you go," Felix moved in to take her hand and wrap the hankie around her finger, but Jarvis swiftly pushed him out of the way, snatching her hand away from the chef.

"No, there you go."

"Stop being so stupid Jarvis! I offered mine first!"

"No you didn't!"

"Look if you are going to fight about it I'll use my own!" Flora voiced suddenly, cutting across the two men, while pulling out her own and beginning to mop up the blood. "I thank you both for your concern but it really isn't needed, I can managed quite nicely by myself. Now if you'll excuse me." Picking up the final bits of broken crockery, before picking up the silver tray and storming out.

"You don't give up easy do you?" Jarvis hisses to the chef, who shakes his head, smirking. "You've no chance!" With that he storms out to retire to his office.

Later that night after her finger had finally stopped bleeding, Flora Ryan made her way towards the cellar. She needed to check a few numbers of products before she could hand her papers over to Jarvis tomorrow, if she dared go anywhere near him, his behaviour was most confusing, she'd never understand the behaviour of men, if she did she could have saved herself a lot of trouble in the past.

She was quite surprised to find the door to the cellar wide open, which was a good job really as she suddenly realised she didn't have her key with her. Kicking the door stop out of the way, she closed the door behind her and walked down the steps.

"Oh so it's you down here." Felix jumped quickly and spun around.

"I know I made you jump the other day but you don't have to do the same to me!" clutching his chest in an effort to calm his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you jump, I was just curious as to who was down here so late and had left the door wide open."

"Well I had some last minute things to check before I retired to bed and-" He suddenly stops turning deathly pale.

"Left the door wide open? I daringly asked Mr Jarvis to leave the door on the stop, because I've lost my key and it locks itself, something wrong with the latch." She swallows, following his lead and turning pale. "Please tell me you didn't!" She doesn't say anything, he quickly dashes up the steps, tugging at the handle forcefully, rattling it, shaking it… but no good! "I don't believe it!"

"No one ever tells me anything around here! How was I supposed to know not to close the door!" She chides herself under her breath, causing Felix to turn to look at her. "I'm really sorry, Mr Kraus." Rubbing her head, the tears welling in her tired eyes.

Quickly regretting his shouting he walks back down the steps towards her, slightly awkwardly tapping her on the back comfortingly. "Don't worry about it. It's alright, I told one of my maids to come down here straight away tomorrow morning to collect the red wine I was planning on cooking with tomorrow so it'll be alright."

"Tomorrow! We have to wait here till tomorrow?"

"It looks like it." He sighs softly, pulling a large crate from a big pile and offering it for her to sit down on, before pulling down his own.

"Oh what a day!" She whispers under her breath, once more rubbing her aching head. Felix looks up at her sympathetically.

"Can't have been as worse as mine." She shrugs, not all that interested really. "Nice meeting with the Earl this morning, bending my ear with his boring chat about new English recipes. I mean doesn't he understand that the advantage of having a chef of my astounding skills is so that he doesn't have to eat the bore of English food. Then Mr Jarvis accusing me once more of the most unexpected antics, he does surprise me sometimes that man I mean…" He trails off glancing at the housekeepers face, there was a single tear running down her cheek, her eyes were tightly shut and her face was one of confusion and suffering. "I'm sorry."

She suddenly opens her eyes and looks up at him in wonder. "Whatever for?"

"Talking about Mr Jarvis in such a manner."

"You have any right to talk about him however you want." She mutters, looking away from him, hoping to God he hadn't spotted the tear on her cheek. "I must admit his behaviour confuses me most of the time. I never know what he is thinking…"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." Rising from his crate and indicating for her to shuffle along so he could join her.

She did so without question, though slightly uncomfortable at the sudden closeness between them. "One minute he's cold with me and next he's almost refusing to talk to me. I don't even know what I do wrong half the time. I think he just loves finding reasons to hate me."

"I don't think he hates you. I think he likes you more than you imagine." She's not quite sure how to answer this, so settles for staying silent.

They sat in an unbearable silence for an hour- going on hours! She couldn't help thinking about his last couple of sentences, what had he meant about him not hating her, but liking her. It was quite normal for a person to say something like that, it's the sort of reflex saying you say, but it was the way he'd said it, 'more than you imagine.' That had been strange. After some pondering she decided to put it to the back of her mind, allowing her to answer the question, Felix had just voiced.

"You care about him, don't you?" She looked up at him curiously. "You can tell me, you know." Laying a hand on hers, squeezing it gently, though careful not hurt her bandaged finger. He wasn't quite sure why he'd said that. He knew Jarvis liked her in an unprofessional manner, but he'd never suspected Flora had felt the same back, the question had come out in hope she'd say no without hesitation.

"I-" But she can't carry on the words stick in her throat and she goes silent.

"I can see it when you look at him." He whispers, still digging, reaching out and gently brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face. Her eyes follow the hand, as it now traces down the side of her face, she closes her eyes, nuzzling into his touch. Neither pair heard the door open and a pair of heels walk down the stairs. He'd only come down to get a bottle of brandy, he wasn't expecting anyone to be down there at 1 O'clock in the morning, and definitely wasn't expecting to find the chef and housekeeper in such an intimate situation.

Without drawing attention to himself, Jarvis spun back around, brandy now far from his mind. He stormed back up the stairs, purposely putting the stop back in front of the door, hoping that some thieving footman would walk past and craving their own bottle of brandy, catch the two of them… exchanging saliva! With that last thought he quickly made his way back to his room, determined that tomorrow he'd put a stop to this!

The same thoughts of exchanging saliva seemed to be going through the chef's head, as leaned in towards her, rubbing her nose gently with his. It was in the moment as he was leaning in to kiss her when she seemed to come back to her senses. What the hell was she doing? Letting herself get carried away with a colleague, she looked down at their entwined hands and suddenly it hit her. Mr Jarvis must have told him! Told him about her revelation and now he thought he could take advantage! But she wasn't going to let him. She quickly pulled her hand away and jumped up, spinning to face away from him. Morning! She was stuck with this man till morning! "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Spinning round to face him.

"I'm sorry, really I am! I don't think I was thinking at all." She raised her eyebrow, well that was obvious.

"And to think I almost thought you were on my side, not Mr Jarvis'." She hisses under her breath, causing him to look up at her.

"What?" He looked at her confused. She shakes her head, not wishing to mention any part of her conversation with the butler again. It's in that moment when they hear clear voices from up the stairs, they both quickly rush up them, accidentally bumping into each other, earning Felix a scowl from Flora, while he looked on embarrassed.

"Who opened the door?" They both glance at each other almost relieved, while a chattering Will and Fred look at them puzzled as they walk past.

Neither the housekeeper or the chef even considered asking why they were both out of bed so late, they just quickly nodded politely at each other before rushing in the opposite directions, both silently deciding never to mention what had just happened again.

- - - -

5th August 1851 (Walter Corey)

Well I've put the wheels in motion, did Felix really think I would let him get away with this right under my very nose, and then expect me to step back to give him a free hand to seduce the woman I…Well its my duty as Butler to protect those under my charge, my responsibility as a gentleman as Mrs Ryan so succinctly put it herself all those months ago, to prevent such immoral goings on under my roof. I can't believe he would do this, taking advantage of a fragile and often unstable woman like that, and as she is apparently incapable of protecting herself then it falls to me to protect her from both Felix and herself if needs be. However my plan is going to need subtle promptings over a number of days, and so in the meantime I am going to have to find another way of separating them, but how to do it without arousing suspicion, it would mean keeping an eye on one of them constantly and as I cannot forever be popping into the kitchens it means I must regrettably target Mrs Ryan for my surveillance; of course things would be that much easier if we shared an office….

- - - -

Later that morning Flora Ryan made her way back to her office, it had been a most disquieting morning, all over breakfast she had felt the furious gaze of Mr Jarvis burning into her, and it had disturbed her so much her hand shook so badly she could hardly manage more that a few forkfuls of breakfast. Then immediately afterwards he had marched her to her office, hanging around complaining about the most ridiculous of things until it was time to meet with the Earl. Fortunately he had requested a word in private with his lordship at the end of the meeting and she had been able to escape at least momentarily from under his intense scrutiny, which was a blessed relief in more ways than the obvious as she had bursting to visit the privy all morning. What was it with the senior staff all of a sudden, that she felt she had to spend half the morning hiding in her still room, giving poor Grace a complex, just so she could avoid them? However on reaching the normally blessed privacy of her office she suddenly exclaimed in shock to find her solitude full of half naked heathens, or the footmen as they were otherwise known.

"Mr Forest!" She exclaimed loudly, causing the first footman to suddenly stop his re-enactment of his version of the 'cellar encounter' as he and Fred were now calling it. "What on earth are you all doing in here?"

"Mr Jarvis told us we had to move, something about our room being fumigated an infestation of some sort, can't have it spreading, all that corner of the house has been evacuated apparently, lots of people are having to share…"

"But where's my desk, my paperwork?" Flora demanded.

"Oh Mr Adams had it moved into Mr Jarvis's office apparently you'll be sharing with him for the duration." Will replied. "Very cosy." He added cheekily earning him a scathing look from the housekeeper before she turned and strode off down the corridor in search of the butler.

This was just typical of him, how could he make such important household decisions without even consulting with her, an infestation, what infestation? Every house had the occasional problems with mice and rats but that was hardly cause for sealing off whole sections of the servants quarters! Where would it stop? Would she go up to her room tonight to find herself bunking with all of her maids, packed in the like the poor, six to a room? Positively seething she stormed along the corridor scattering maids as she went, and on reaching the Butler's pantry she flung the door open expecting it to crash satisfactorily against the wall but instead there was a loud yelp followed by a thump.

Stepping into the room Flora immediately made out the Butler sprawled on the floor holding his head in his hands. "Oh goodness!" She exclaimed diving to sit beside him on the floor. "Mr Jarvis I am so sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Well I would hope not, unless you planned to maim me!" Jarvis hissed, wincing in pain as he tried to push himself up from the ungainly position on the floor, of all the embarrassing situations to find himself in this had to be the worst.

"You're hurt." Flora exclaimed, noticing the cut on his forehead from where he had hit his head on the fire surround. "It's all my fault…No don't move." She added softly, leaning him gently against the wall as she examined the injury, before squeezing past his desk to reach hers, picking up her medicine box and bringing it over to where the butler sat against the wall. Squeezing next to him she leant forward cloth in hand, doing her best to ignore the tingle that being so close to him evoked.

"Now this may sting a little." She murmured, leaning in closer, resting one hand on his thigh to balance and for a moment she felt his breathing hike, the warmth of his breath on her cheek; her other hand trembling slightly as she breathed in his unique and distinctly masculine scent. Gently she cleaned the blood from his face before dabbing the iodine over the cut, a slight smile twitching at her lips as Walter tried not to react to the sharp stinging pain; it really wasn't as bad as it first looked just a flesh wound but even so her heart still pounded against her ribcage, if he had been badly hurt she was sure she would have become a nervous wreak.

Jarvis on the other hand was battling with demons of his own, she was just so close, barely inches away he could make out every nuance, every line and he now knew purely by accident of course every curve as a brief glance down in an effort to avoid staring into those exquisite eyes had provided him with that information and he had had to force himself to look away. After all it was hardly gentlemanly behaviour to stare down the neckline of a woman's dress, even if her breasts seemed to be practically heaving against their restraints in an attempt to break free. So now he had to face forward, concentrate on anything other than the beautiful creature next to him who certainly seemed to be taking her time over her exquisite torture.

Concentrate on the pain, clamp you jaw and for goodness sake get a grip, well perhaps not that he certainly didn't need to think about gripping anything, or anybody else gripping anything either…Especially that tiny soft white hand that lay on his thigh, helping its owner to balance, and sending nerve shattering currents of pleasure around his body, did she have any idea what she was doing to him? Well even if she didn't at the moment, at the rate his control was slipping she would soon have a somewhat obvious, and he thought smugly, large indicator of his affection for her.

"There we are!" Flora murmured, but she found herself unable to pull away, allowing her fingers to brush the hair away from his cut and linger for a moment, caressing it gently between her fingers, marvelling at the softness, only pulling away when her touch elicited a quiet moan from the butler. However she couldn't go far as unconsciously Jarvis had captured her elbow, anchoring her close to him, for a long lingering moment their eyes locked and Flora was surprised at the amorous nature of his gaze, feeling her cheeks flush under such intensity. Letting her hand drop to his chest she felt the pounding of his heartbeat through his waistcoat, it seemed as though it was beating in time with her own fluttering pulse.

Unable to resist his urges any longer the Butler tightened his grasp on her elbow pulling her closer, watching as she instinctively closed her eyes and tilted her chin up to meet his descending lips, which at first met hers softly, almost hesitantly, then suddenly it was like a damn had burst and bringing a hand up to hold her head firmly Jarvis kissed her passionately, his lips demanding her submission, hers firm yet pliant under his demands. Growling softly Jarvis released her elbow letting his hand run down her back, Flora responding by sliding both her hands up along his chest to wrap around his neck enabling him to pull her firmly into his embrace, both revelling in the feeling of finally being pressed up against the other.

"Mr Jarvis!" A voice suddenly called out from the partially open doorway, causing the startled pair to immediately separate, looks of sheer panic and horror on their faces as William Forest innocently pushed the door open wider in his search for the missing Butler, his eyes widening as he spotted the two most senior servants trying to get to their feet from a most cosy looking position behind the door.

"Yes Mr Forest!" Jarvis barked, tugging on his jacket in an effort to preserve his modesty until he had regained the sufficient level of control, a move not lost on the now smirking footman. "Mrs Ryan was just tending to my injury so unless this is urgent!"

"Oh I bet she was…" Forest muttered under his breath, forcing the knowing look off his face and replacing it with one of phoney concern. "It's just that the vicar is leaving sir!"

"Damn." Jarvis hissed, risking a glance across the room to where a now embarrassed Flora Ryan was furiously tidying her desktop. "Well I suppose I had best see him off…Perhaps we can finish our discussion later Mrs Ryan? When I get back perhaps?" He asked softly, his annoyance growing when she didn't even favour him with a glance instead nodding distractedly. "Excellent." He added turning and following Forest out of their office, this was going to be a most interesting discussion…

- - - -

5th August 1851 (Flora Ryan)

Oh my god, oh my god what just happened one minute I was sitting there thinking how much I wanted him to touch me, to feel his lips on mine and the next he was kissing me, and I let him, no I didn't just let him I positively encouraged him and it felt so right, I haven't wanted any man that way since….And if Will hadn't interrupted when he did….What must he think of me?

Is this some plot between him and Felix to send me completely insane? Or perhaps…Perhaps they have both decided to take advantage of what they now know, assuming that I'm a loose woman and will be quite willing to satisfy them both. What else could explain this sudden change of heart by both of them its not like I haven't been here for five years, if one of them had real feelings or affection for me then surely they would have made it known before now? So this must mean they are only interested in one thing, which one of them could get me into bed first, that would explain all the whispering and their hostile posturing, this must be some sick competition….

- - - -

Shaking with fury Flora slammed her journal shut slipping it back into her pocket and looking around the now extremely compact office, she had to get out of here, he would be back any moment and if he found her still in here…

Jumping to her feet she seized her accounts book determined to find a quiet space to think under the pretence of doing some work, she just couldn't be stuck in that crowded room with him right now and so picking up an ink pot and pen she headed out of the door and not a moment too soon as a few seconds later the butler came dashing round the corner. Pausing for a moment to regain his breath he straightened his jacket, and casually swiped at his hair, fixing a dashing smile on his face he sauntered over to his office hoping that she was waiting for him, possibly having untied her hair and leaning provocatively against the fireplace or perhaps even sitting on his desk. Coughing slightly in order to announce his presence his eyes quickly flicked across the room, his good mood souring rapidly as he realised she had done a runner, unless of course she had been called away by somebody.

Suddenly his eyes narrowing in suspicion…. "Felix!" He hissed, turning on his heel and striding off towards the kitchens and unfortunately for him in the opposite direction from the housekeeper.

"Mr Kraus, may I have word!" Jarvis bellowed into the busy kitchen, the harassed chef practically tearing his hair out already over the stupid mistakes of one of his incompetent staff members, turned and shot him an incredulous look.

"Now Mr Jarvis?" He asked astounded as he waved at the havoc around him.

"Now Mr Kraus!" The Butler retorted turning and heading towards his office, not even favouring the irate chef with a backwards glance.

"Well what is it?" The chef snorted. "What could possibly be so important for you to drag me out of my kitchen in the middle of the dinner preparations? Or do I not need to ask?" He added smugly.

"It has come to my attention that you need an official reprimand for your behaviour!" Jarvis snorted.

"My BEHAVIOUR?" Felix retorted, "What about yours first fighting over a teapot of all things, causing poor Flora to have an accident and now abusing your position to chain the poor woman to your side…" He added waving about at the cluttered office. "You don't think anyone is convinced by this fumigation story you've concocted."

"Oh that is classic, my stories, what about yours asking me to let you into the cellar last night and leaving it on the stop because you've lost your key, what happened Felix did Flora just happen to loose her key as well, how very convenient for you….If I hadn't come along when I did who knows what you might have done to the poor woman, she wouldn't have stood a chance against you! Not that she seemed to be objecting when I looked in on you, but then she is extremely vulnerable and so any slip in judgement on her part is excusable."

"You saw?" Felix exclaimed.

"I saw!" Jarvis snapped. "But believe me my friend whatever brief canoodle you had with her last night…"

"Nothing really happened!" Felix snorted. "Do you really think I am such a man? To orchestrate such a thing?"

"What?" Jarvis retorted. "But I saw…"

"Fine so I went to kiss her."

"So you admit that at least!" Jarvis cut in.

"Yes and I won't apologise for it either, I thought it was what she wanted but she pulled away, asked me what I was thinking." Felix admitted sadly.

"She did?" Jarvis whispered softly, unable to contain the flush of relief that filled him, she hadn't let Felix kiss her, but she had let him, in fact she had been most enthusiastic up until they were so rudely interrupted by William Forest.

"So are you happy now then?" Felix retorted angrily.

"Well I told you, tried to warn you to stay away that she wouldn't be interested, but did you listen?" Jarvis replied.

"Oh and I suppose that having rejected me she's just going to fall into your arms?" He snorted, shaking his head until the smug grin on the butler's face caused him to gape in wonder. "Liar!"

"Why would I lie?" Jarvis gloated.

"To get at me!" Felix retorted.

"Oh no… I certainly wouldn't make up something like that just to get at you, not when I can make the smallest effort and get to experience the real thing, hot and passionate in my arms, and who knows where else if Forest hadn't stuck his nose in where it didn't belong." Jarvis added bitterly.

"Really?" Felix mocked. "Well if that is the case, why are you yapping at me like a irate Yorkshire terrier still trying to warn me off then? Why aren't you off canoodling with her now? Let me guess the moment your back was turned she realised what a stupid mistake it was to allow herself to be trapped in a room with a man who won't take no for answer, and did a runner to escape your unwanted attention!"

"No" Jarvis hissed. "It wasn't like that! She's been called away..."

"Really?" Felix snorted, shaking his head in disbelief, as he backed towards the door. "I'll be sure to check that out when she comes running to me for a shoulder to cry on!" He added, smiling at the silently fuming Butler before heading back to his kitchen.

Unable to contain his anger, or suppress the doubts the Chef's comments had provoked Jarvis slammed his fist down hard on his desk top. He had to find Flora Ryan before Felix did, just to prove to both her and himself that his fears were unfounded.

- - - -

5th August 1851 (Flora Ryan)

…I didn't go to dinner; to be honest I just couldn't face seeing him until I had worked out how I was going to react. I know both he and Felix had spent the rest of the day looking for me they probably thought I was going to swoon into the arms of the first man to find me, typical men! Do they really think that I'm that fickle and gullible? The question I can't seem to answer is why? Why am I fighting this? I know I've had feelings for him for years; its obvious even Felix had picked up on it, so why now do I hold back? If I had needed any further proof then surely that kiss would have been proof enough, it sent me weak to my knees, so it was probably a good thing I was sitting down. I don't think I have ever felt like that before, such an instant and intense desire, perhaps it was a good thing that Will interrupted when he did as any longer and I think I might have shocked Walter…

- - - -

Suddenly there was a sharp tap on the door, sighing softly Flora put her pen down, closing her diary and heading towards the door she paused for a moment and whispered. "Who is it?"

There was no immediate answer, just another hurried gentle tapping. Huffing in annoyance Flora turned the key in the lock, opening the door a crack, her eyes widening in surprise when she caught a glimpse of the Butler, as he turned away glancing down the corridor worrying that someone might spot him lurking suspiciously in front of the housekeeper's door. Panicking Flora went to shut the door, but at that moment Jarvis turned back, reacting immediately he wedged his foot in the closing door wincing slightly in pain, before barging it open sending Flora staggering backwards.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Flora gasped.

For a moment Jarvis didn't answer, instead he closed the door firmly turning the key in the lock before removing it and putting into the pocket of his waistcoat.

"Put that back now!" Flora demanded.

"No, we are going to talk, now, without any interruptions!" Jarvis hissed, closing the distance between them.

"Stay away!" Flora warned backing up against the window, and quickly opening it. "I mean it Walter I will scream!" She added, taking a deep breath as the butler dashed towards her, and she only managed a quick squeak before one hand was over her mouth and the other wrapped round her waist pulling her away from the window.

"Calm down…I am not going to hurt you Flora I swear it but you have to listen to me…Give me the chance to explain." Walter whispered intently in her ear, unable to resist nuzzling into her hair as he spoke and gently inhaling the elegant perfume that clung to it. "Now I'm going to let you go and I want you to sit down so we can talk properly." He added softly manoeuvring them both over to her fireside chair before removing the hand from her mouth.

"Alright but we're just talking nothing else…" Flora replied, reluctantly pulling out of his arms and moving to the chair.

"Why…" Jarvis began, unable to meet her gaze as he paced to the door and back again.

"Why what?" Flora snapped.

"Why did you leave even after I asked you to stay, and why have you been avoiding me, not even coming to dinner?"

"Well I would have thought that would have been obvious!" Flora retorted.

"No it wasn't obvious!" Jarvis growled. "One minute you were…"

"I was what?" Flora cut in. "Ready to give in to your charms?" She added spitefully.

"Well for want of a better phrase yes!" He retorted.

"How would you know? You know nothing about me! Do you really think I am so blind and stupid that I can't see this sudden change in your attitude for what it really is?"

"What do you mean sudden?" Jarvis snorted.

"Oh really! So do you really expect me to believe that this change towards me had nothing to do with what I told you the other day?" She retorted getting to her feet.

"You are both so pathetically transparent, well let me clear this up for you there is no chance I am suddenly going to jump into bed with you, either of you so you can just call off this immature competition of yours…"

"What competition?" He argued.

"Oh so you and Felix just both decided on the same day that you'd try your luck, even after five years of working together…"

"It has nothing to do with that!" Jarvis bellowed, roughly grasping her by the arms. "If only you'd just listen…"

"I might do if you'll let me go!" Flora demanded, trying to pull out of his grasp.

Sighing deeply Jarvis released the tight grip on her upper arms. "There is no competition Flora, no scheme, no malicious plot…"

"Then why now? All of a sudden?...Before you could barely stand to look at me, even be in the same room, you looked at me like I was a constant source of irritation in your life, the thorn in your side; you never looked at me like a woman except perhaps when you thought I was reacting in my pathetic and overly emotionally female way to some problem or other."

"That's not true, and well how did you expect me to react, you were normally so reasonable about things but then we come back from Italy and you started becoming more and more difficult to work with, first you hire that Cosmo lad without any authorisation from me; then you try and protect that pretentious little maid even after I had specifically ordered that the culprit would be sacked; then you question my judgement over Lord Harry's death and this was all before…"

"Before I found out." Flora whispered. "I only did what I thought was right…"

"Perhaps but each time you undermined me you placed me in a very difficult position; I am the head of the staff here and although I have generally left your department decisions exclusively to yourself there are times when I must step in and have the last word." Jarvis replied. "I apologise if I was short with you but dammit sometimes you are a very difficult woman to deal with."

"I'm difficult?" Flora retorted. "I only act as my duty and conscience dictates whereas your only guiding principle seems to be self preservation, or to put it bluntly your own best interests!"

"Oh really." Jarvis hissed closing the gap between them, an unreadable expression on his face, but still something in his eyes made her back away her heart suddenly beating faster. "Since you seem to think I am such a selfish monster, tell me what will I do next?" He asked as her back met the door. "If as you say I think only of my own best interests…" He trailed off as he grasped her arms roughly. "What would there be to stop me from simply taking what I want?" He added before leaning down and roughly capturing her lips with his own, ignoring her muffled squeals of protest as he pushed himself up against her his hands moving from her arms to rake up and down her body, imprinting every flush and curve onto his memory.

Panting for breath he finally released her lips long enough to draw breath, one of his hands moving to tug at the pins in her hair, revelling in its softness as it cascaded down her back and the side of her face, his lips moving planting kisses along her cheek before nuzzling his face into the velvety dark locks. "You know you want me as much as I want you, stop fighting those feelings Flora…" He whispered as he gently teased her earlobe, his free hand moving to the fastenings of her dress.

"Walter please don't if you care for me at all…" Flora managed to gasp, unable to keep the throaty tremble from her voice as the butler kissed his way down the side of her throat his hand moving to slip inside her loosened dress his fingers running down the bones of her corset.

"Believe me…I do care…" Jarvis murmured in between frantic kisses, his other hand grasping one of hers tightly and running them both down his body. "Can't you tell how much?" He added cheekily as her eyebrows shot skyward in surprise.

"Well as impressive as that is…" Flora moaned huskily. "I think it would be better if you leave."

"So soon? Are you really sure that's what you want?" He whispered softly, moving his hands and threading them both around her waist pulling her tight, leaning down he brushed his lips gently across hers, lingering for a moment as he felt her melt into his embrace. Caving in suddenly Flora ran her hands up along his silk waistcoat wrapping them around his neck kissing him back with such a passion and intensity that took the butler by surprise, but he quickly recovered and growling at the back his throat he pushed her back against the door intent on disrobing her as quickly as possible and manoeuvring them both over to the bed.

However just as he was pushing the dress over her shoulders there was a sharp tap at the door, jumping apart in surprise the pair looked guiltily at each other, Jarvis noting with delight the flush in her cheeks and the naughty twinkle in Flora's eye. Seizing her hand he drew her away from the door, and leaning down he whispered in her ear. "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know, it could be one of the girls perhaps there is some sort of emergency?" She murmured trying to pull out of his vice like grasp and open the door.

"And how would they react to finding us both here, and in such a state of undress?" Jarvis retorted his fingers trailing over her exposed corset before tiptoeing across her heaving chest.

"Behave yourself." Flora snapped slapping his hand away before clapping her hand over her mouth as her rebuke came out louder then she had hoped, causing their visitor to suddenly pause in their knocking.

"You've done it now!" Jarvis hissed.

"Perhaps if we stay very quiet they'll go away and then you can slip away undetected." Flora retorted.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere!" Jarvis snorted. "They are…"

"Flora, it's Felix please I know you're there I only want to talk please open the door…" The voice of the chef suddenly floated in through the gap under the door, "I've come to warn you about Walter, please open the door!"

At this the housekeeper glanced across at the now incandescent Butler, as he clenched his fists in an effort to control his now building temper.

"Can he not sink any lower?" Jarvis muttered, striding across to the door and taking a deep breath he hissed through the keyhole. "Bugger off Felix, the lady in question is more agreeably entertained and I'm sure the sight of your face is enough to ruin any mood."

"You!" The Chef exclaimed. "Walter what the hell do you think you're doing?" He added rattling the door handle. "Dammit let me in I refuse to leave her alone with a brigand like you!"

"Well tough its hardly my fault if she prefers a real man, brigand or not, to a simpering dandy such as yourself!" Jarvis retorted cockily.

"Hff…A real man don't tell me you've started listening to your own posturing that is the first of madness you know not only talking but listening to yourself…" Felix countered. "Now open this door, I want to make sure Flora is alright and not being forced to do something against her will!"

"How dare you even imply such a thing, I would never!" Jarvis retorted, purposefully ignoring the snort of amusement from the housekeeper as she hurriedly refastened her dress. "Forgive me if my memory is playing tricks," he hissed turning round and locking gazes with the somewhat amused Flora Ryan, "but I don't recall hearing anything from you except perhaps moans of encouragement!"

"Talk about a short term memory!" Flora snapped.

"Oh please now is hardly the time to play the bashful virgin we all know that one for the act it is…" Jarvis retorted.

"You are so arrogant!" Flora hissed. "I never invited you here, but you barged in then locked me in with you, then I told you to leave but you refused and for the rest of your conduct it was hardly that of a gentleman!"

"Well yours was certainly not that of a lady so I suppose we are evenly matched; who knows what over things we might have found in common if it wasn't for these constant interruptions!" Jarvis turned and spat through the door where the panicking chef was still pounding against the wood.

"One of you open this door this instant!" Felix demanded.

"I would be only too delighted to oblige Mr Kraus but Mr Jarvis appears to have gone quite mad and as locked the door and stolen the key." Flora called out smiling sadistically at the butler who turned to glare at her.

"You are in so much trouble." Jarvis murmured waving his finger warningly, but instead of cowing down the housekeeper's smile broadened instead.

"I mean it let me in or else I will go and alert the rest of the staff and I doubt that either of you want that!" Felix cut in.

For a moment Jarvis paused, weighing up the odds, it would certainly take them longer to get a little frisky then it would for Felix to summon help so taking a deep breath he retrieved the key from his jacket pocket and reluctantly he unlocked the door. "Are you still here?" Jarvis sneered as the flushed and angry chef came into view.

"Get out of my way!" Felix snapped, pushing past the annoyed Butler and dashing over to the housekeeper. "Flora are you alright…I should never have let him out of my sight after dinner…"

"I am quite well Mr Kraus!" Flora retorted frostily. "However I would be all the better for a good nights sleep, something I am hardly likely to get with all these constant interruptions!"

Smiling Jarvis went to usher the chef out. "You heard the lady out Felix…"

"I meant both of you!" Flora snapped, leaping forward and grasping both men by the earlobe and ignoring their squeals of protest dragging them towards the open door; then at the minute she released them pushing them roughly through it. "Now if you two GENTLEMEN will excuse me I am off to bed ALONE!" And with that she slammed the door shut in their stunned faces.

For a moment neither men spoke but then Jarvis turned to Felix. "This is all your fault you bloody kraut, just you stay out of my way from now on, and her to!" He added before turning and storming off down the corridor back to his room.

- - - -


	2. 10th August 1851

10th of August 1851 (Walter Cory)

I'm not one to boast, but I must say splendid work on my part. It really doesn't take much to wrap his lordship round my finger, it's becoming all to easy really, maybe I should try convincing him pay rises are the fashionable thing. After the little… mishap is probably the best word, a few days ago with Flora and that bothersome clown, I decided with my usual wisdom that it would be a good idea to get away from here for a while.

I used my fantastic efforts of persuasion to convince the Earl that it was about time he went and paid a visit to his beloved cousin. He lived near the sea side and quite subtly I added the idea of staying their for the rest of the summer, advising him that the weather would do Lady Mary's health wonders.

Even if I'll still have to put up with that idiot of a chef I'll at least be reassured by the knowledge that he's away from Flora… and I am too. I'm not sure how many more of her cold looks and spiteful comments I can cope with. I'm been most courtesies about the matter, as always, but she just can't hack it! Maybe it's about time I announced the reopen of the footmen's room. At least then I will be able to calculate my figures without being distracted by her loud huffs and puffs.

- - - -

About an hour after closing his diary Walter was making his way into the servants hall for their meeting. He'd decided he was going to announce their departure in this meeting, always a joy. Thankfully this time their would be no lavender water accidents as all the footmen would be travelling.

"Settle down now please!" He ordered on entering the room with his usual flourish.

He quickly noticed that he was missing a senior member of staff from his side, pulling out his pocket watch he waited silently. None of the staff dared to make any sudden movement in case of causing him to loose his concentration.

"1 minute 17, Mrs Ryan," As she finally entered the room. "A definite improvement of last week's 2 and half minutes, but still room for improvement. Try synchronising your clock, you may find it helpful and you will most certinately save us from any more boredom." She nods obediently, while inside fuming. How dare he patronise her! In front of all the staff! It wasn't easy trying to ignore the smirks spreading round the faces of the staff, but she quickly pulled her mask out and turned her attention to what Mr Jarvis was saying. 

"The Lord blessed us with life!" He began, beginning to pace up and down. "A gift! Unfortunately he also gave us all a time limit. This time will slip through your fingers if you do not grab it while you can. Every wasted second counts…something Mrs Ryan obviously still has to learn."

"Indeed Mr Jarvis. Those who's youth is waning fast do begin to become more time conscious." She spoke up for the first time. She wasn't going to let this man ridicule her in front of a large group of people she wishes to have respect for her.

A snigger went round the staff, as the butler looked about to turn around and slap the housekeeper across the face. But he managed to fight any impulses going through his body and continued.

"The Earl however, sensible man that he is, has also realised that instead of wasting his time here he should make something of the rest of the summer and has decided to visit his cousin by the seaside. All the family will be travelling and should therefore give us all something to do."

Flora could feel all her inside's beginning to swim. Her temperature was rising and she felt she was about to explode. She glanced around the room and she saw the chef, shaking his head angrily, it didn't take her long to guess that Walter had not told him either about this sudden jaunt the men would be taking. She managed to keep her cool with his noted the staff with his orders and notices, it was just as he dismissed everyone and turned to leave himself that she shrieked, "Mr Jarvis!"

Everyone froze on the spot, turning their attention to listen to their superiors argument, but she quickly shooed them all away with a piercing look, leaving just her and the butler.

"Yes Mrs Ryan you screeched?" Turning his attention to her, with a look of dreariness on his face.

"So I do exist to you! Because you don't seem to take any of my words or thoughts into account!" He rolls his eyes, generating her to stamp her foot in anger.

"For gods sake woman will you calm down and tell me what this is about?" 

"What this is about! How could you once again 'forget' to notify me about this little voyage to the seaside."

"The Earl only told me about it the other day, I-"

"Told you!" She screams cutting across him. "More like you planted it in his head! For Lady Mary's health!" She sighs loudly and tuts, her anger was quickly subsiding, her livid emotions being replaced by misery. She turned away from him, resting her head against the wall. 

As he watched her body language quickly change, he began to feel shameful. He began to realise what a coward he was for just running away. Everything would be the same when he returned, if not worse. Walking slowly towards her, he reached out to touch her lightly on the shoulder, but she shook him off sharply, banging her fist on the wall.

Will had been set to find Mr Jarvis, as first footman he was to receive all instructions on what the rest of the footmen were expected to be doing in preparation for their leave. Though as he approached the servants hall, he saw the argument brewing between the butler and housekeeper through the glass window divide and decided it was best to wait still one of them left or the shouting died down.

He watched through the window as Jarvis stepped back from her slightly and she spun on the spot to face him. A single tear rolling down her cheek, which made Jarvis' heart split in two. He'd never made her cry before, well not that he knew of.

"I know what this is really about." She croaks softly.

"Do you?" He replies softly, to which she nods.

"And it's nothing to do with anybody's health. You fixed this idea in the Earl's head because you can't stand to be around me anymore-" 

"No Flora-" Shaking his head and making his way towards her.

This was more than a colleagues tiff, this was personal. Will was sure that he never called her by her given name even in private.

"Don't lie to me, Walter!" She butted in, raising her voice to compete with his. "You've realised that this competition between you and Felix was a mistake and you're embarrassed by what happened between us; you don't really want me after all!" She had her arms out in front of her as he backed her up against the wall.

"That's not truth Flora, you know that I care for you-" He begins, but she continues with her argument.

"But you are just to stubborn and cruel to tell me yourself! So have decided to run away like the little boy you still are!-"

"That's not true Flora! I may have influenced the Earl's proposal, but that's only because I'm unsure of my feelings for you, not because I resent you in any way."

"Please Walter stop lying to me, I can't take anymore of you lies. I'd prefer you to be truthful with me, with may in the short term injury me, but will stop you from killing me in the long run."

"You are not listening to me." Running a gentle hand down her face, she instinctively closed her eyes. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you Flora. I'd never lie to you if I could help it. You know I… care about you, perhaps more than I should and deep down I think you know you care for me too… no matter how hard you are trying to assure yourself you don't."

Pulling her closer, he wraps his arms tightly around her, pulling her up against him, before leaning down and kissing her nose gently, moving to cover her lips with his own. For a brief moment she melted into his embrace, but she quickly came back to her senses, she wasn't going to let him win her around like this again.

Wrenching her lips away, she tried with all her strength to push him away. "Please Walter, don't! Just leave me be."

"Don't you understand that I can't." Tightly his hold, as she wriggled in his arms. For a moment she struggled, before helplessly allowing him to kiss her again. Her tears of both sorrow and anger rolling onto his cheeks, and when he breathlessly pulled away her bottom lip trembled and almost stung.

He was just going to kiss her again when he caught a glance of a reflection in the mirror on the wall in front of him. Releasing the housekeeper he spun on the spot, to get a clearer view of the sneak. 

Will darted out of view, but he realised it was too late. He dashed down the corridor, ignoring all his bumped into or knocked over. He heard an enraged Jarvis following him out of the servants hall, but was too far away to hear the sniffle of distress from the housekeeper as she slid to the hall floor.

- - - -

15th August 1851 (Felix Kraus)

Honestly I have to admit I have no idea what is going in the minds of these English! One day Mr Jarvis is threatening things of such an unpleasant nature if I so much as look at Mrs Ryan whilst he attempts to woo her for himself, the next both are ignoring each other like they have the plague, I will never understand it I am sure! It is just like last Christmas time, one moment they are close friends, well as close as propriety would allow but always there was something more in their attitude towards the other especially in their absence.

I had often overheard Mr Jarvis pulling the housekeeper up in person about this and that but never once did he bad mouth her behind her back to me or any one else to my knowledge. Likewise despite often disagreeing with the Butler's policy on a subject I never once caught Mrs Ryan undermining Mr Jarvis behind his back, in fact on numerous occasions I heard her publicly supporting an action that in private she had not approved of. Then suddenly everything changed, and why? I Felix Kraus have no idea, there was no serious problem within the household that could have triggered such a rift, which leads me to the conclusion that it had to have been a personal matter that had created such a cold distance, and now the problem has surfaced all over again.

When one comes in the room the other leaves with the utmost haste, when they are forced into conversation they never look each other in the eye, when either are mentioned idly in conversation the other clams up faster then William Forest when under interrogation. And now it is the last night before we depart for Eastbourne or Southampton or wherever the hell Walter is dragging us off to….

But I must leave this entry now, I am in the middle of some delicate preparations and despite Mr Jarvis's catty remarks that a leaving dinner is hardly necessary, I Felix Kraus refuse to lower my standards to suit him, tonight's dinner will be a crowning glory and who knows perhaps my plan for after dinner entertainment might go someway to thawing the ice between Taplows premier staff?

- - - -

15th August 1851 (Flora Ryan)

I can't believe today is the last day, it can't have been a week since Walter, no Mr Jarvis made the announcement they were leaving for the coast, since that incident in the servants hall when he…. I feel so stupid to keep thinking it over, but it had to be real and not a figment of my imagination….I remember being so angry that he had dared to once more treat me with such disregard and humiliate me in front of the staff in such a way, we argued as always but then he told be he had feelings, that he cared for me? Did he really say such a thing or am I once again delusional? I remember calling him a child for acting in such a way and then he kissed me, not once but twice and all of a sudden he turned and fled….Why did he do that? Was it some sort of sick joke to convince me that despite my better judgement that he actually might care for me like I for him, and then scamper off like some school boy who had completed a dare?

I don't how I have gotten through the last few days, I suppose I have had no choice than to follow his lead and avoid the issue. I'll never forget the way he couldn't bear to look at me all through dinner, it was though the very sight of me made the meal unpalatable….Is that what tonight's farewell dinner will be like as well, like the last farewell dinner when he had to make up an excuse to leave the room just so he could avoid talking to me?

I suppose I no longer have a choice, I have been putting this off long enough, as soon as the men have left I will begin searching for another position, perhaps I will be very lucky and will be able to leave even before the men return, at least that way I would never have to sit politely at table, making pointless chitchat and doing everything to avoid seeing the look of disappointment and contempt from a pair of exquisite crystal blues.

- - - -

15th August 1851 (Walter Corey)

Well its all done and dusted and we must all make the best of what we can, something's after all were just not meant to be and there is no use fooling ourselves that it could be any other way! I still can't believe how close I came to uttering those three little words, I suppose I have the intervention of Mr Forest to thanks for saving me from that embarrassment; although that is the only thing I have to thank him for. I still can't believe the cheek of that boy trying to blackmail me, he's obvious spent far too much time around the odious Mr Adams and is beginning to pick some of his superior's less endearing characteristics! Well I soon set him straight, not that I'm saying it hasn't cost me…..

It's for the best after all but I won't pretend it has been easy, just being near her is difficult and I can't count the number of times I've managed to stop myself just in time. Thank goodness the 'infestation' problem was finally sorted and Flor…Mrs Ryan returned to her own office, it's somewhat easier having temptation all the way down the hall and not simply sitting opposite you separated by only a desk and a few feet of air. That doesn't stop the day dreaming though, the memory of her in my arms and her lips surrendering to mine is not something that can be easily erased, and I suppose it is only natural that my minds eye has taken matters further between us than ever actually occurred in reality.

Personally I am relieved that the trip south will only take a day; given the current bent of my dreams it would be most embarrassing if, as on our longer journeys, I were forced to share nightly accommodation with a certain chef. Well soon we will be leaving and perhaps time and distance will enable me to put such urges aside, and when we return things will have returned to some semblance of normality. The odd thing is I still wonder if I made the right choice, the confrontation with Forest forced me to make a clear choice, Flora or my reputation, my very career would be at stake if news of our liaison became public knowledge, and in that instant I chose self-preservation I only hope in years time when I have retired I don't look back and regret….

- - - -

The dinner was an acclaimed success and a now full and content Felix Kraus sat back in his chair smiling broadly as he virtually lapped up the multitude of compliments lavished on him by his fellow staff. Reaching out he topped up his wine glass and silently surveyed the room, as he had suspected Mrs Ryan and Mr Jarvis were still sitting at opposite ends of the long table and Felix doubted they had exchanged more than two words together all evening preferring to turn and talk to their neighbours instead, which in Flora's case meant himself and Mrs Diggins. Not that he was complaining as Flora appeared to have forgiven him for his by comparison small indiscretion towards her and treated him as if it had never happened; the butler however was not prepared to be so gracious and despite Jarvis's superb self control Felix had managed to intercept some of the more fuming gazes he had sent in the chef's direction.

Smiling smugly the chef decided that now was as good a time as any to test his theory, and clearing his throat he rose to his feet holding up his wine glass he waited for silence before he began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, fellow colleagues…It seems only yesterday that we returned from Cumberland and now we are off again and as always it is a wrench to leave, and for that we have Mrs Ryan to blame as her hospitality is legendry amongst all his lordship houses, but before we become to melancholy let us raise a toast to Taplows and Mrs Ryan…." Felix trailed off, smiling broadly at the now crimson housekeeper who bashfully accepted everyone's platitudes with her customary grace.

"Thank you, thank you all so much!" Flora mumbled smiling in delight at the chef as he once more asked for silence.

"Well the night is still young…And it is far to early to retire so may I make a suggestion, perhaps a little entertainment? A game perhaps?"

"Charades?" Mrs Diggins piped up.

"Or hunt the slipper?" One of the Valets asked excitedly.

"If you would permit me…." Felix cut in. "There is a game very popular from my homeland Katze und Maus or Cat and Mouse, now if the other gentlemen would be so kind as to help me move the table against the window whilst the ladies; would you be so kind as to move your chairs and place two rows of chairs facing each other with just enough space between the rows for a person to pass through."

"Excellent!" Felix called out as his colleagues jumped to his instructions. "Now I will select one player to be the cat and one player to be the mouse, all other players sit in the chairs." For a moment Felix paused his gaze flickering over the assembled group as he pretended to make up his mind when in reality he had two people in mind all along. "I think as our head of house Mr Jarvis should show us all how it is done, if you would be so kind sir to step outside the door, close it firmly and tie this blindfold over your eyes I will come and collect you in a moment…"

Then as soon as the butler was out of earshot Felix returned his gaze to the rest of the staff. "Now for our little mouse…Mrs Ryan if you would be so kind?" He asked holding out his hand to assist the panicking housekeeper to her feet. "There is no need to worry it is quite simple if you would permit me?" He asked moving to tie another blindfold around her eyes before leading her gently to on end of the row of chairs. Then leaving her standing there he moved over to the door and led the embarrassed butler back into the room.

"Right now we have both the cat and mouse blindfolded and standing at either end of the pathway of chairs. The aim of course is for the cat to catch the mouse both must walk or run around the two rows of spectators and must stay within touching distance of them. The cat should attempt to hunt the mouse entirely by listening and when the mouse has been caught, two new players are chosen to be the cat and mouse…Are we both ready?" Felix asked a feral like grin appearing on his face as he glanced from butler to housekeeper. "Oh and I should mention this will be timed just to introduce an element of competition and the winning cat will naturally receive a prize as well as the admiration of us all….Ready set go!"

The Cat and Mouse both stepped forward nervously, their arms limply out in front of them a nonchalant expression on both faces. Felix was smirking to himself, if this worked… The audience were finding this whole thing funny. The housekeeper was walking slowly but steadily around, while the butler was a bit more unsure on his feet with no eyes, reaching out to try and grasp anything around him, tripping over chair legs and unfortunately ending up on a very firm pair of thighs and a set of frumpy arms, which he suspected belonged to a certain Mrs Diggins.

Jarvis felt completely ridiculous, Felix had just done this to humiliate him, to get him back for all the that business with Mrs Ryan. Jarvis cringed slightly, damn that woman! He could picture her and Felix standing their together, sniggering, while watching him stumble around.

Flora was feeling similar, utterly daft. She was just beginning to think this game was never going to end, when she felt a limp hand brush against her sleeve. Their was a loud uproar from their audience. Quickening her pace she dashed past him, he wiping round following the sound of her footsteps. The audience all 'ooooooooooo'd' before settling back down.

Realising he was following her, she stomped forward, before lightly darting back in the opposite direction hoping to throw him off course. Determined to get the little madam he was chasing he froze eager to thwart the pounding of blood in his ear to listen to any sound of movement around him.

Hearing a tap of a foot he staggered towards the direction of the noise. He'd hardly got 5 paces before he heard a tap from the opposite direction, spinning round he lurched in the other direction, before hearing another tap to his left.

Both now were entirely confused, scurrying back and forward towards or away from the taps of feet from the sniggering audience. Both were scuttling away from each other now, their backs facing. However a tap from in front of Flora caused them both to whiz around, both crashing into each other.

Neither was quite sure what happened, nor were the spectators, but they both went tumbling down, there was a slightly yelp as Jarvis landed on the squirming housekeeper, pushing his knee uncomfortably into her thigh, causing her dress to rise even further around her knees, which none of the men seemed to mind.

The muscle on her thigh was jolting painfully from side to side as he moved until he finally slipped, his legs pushing hers apart. Jarvis was just beginning to think things couldn't get any worse when he reached out to push himself off her, his hands coming in contact with a very subtle pair of breasts. She shrieked loudly, knocking his hands away, causing him to once more come crashing down on her, pocking her eye clumsily with his nose. Wriggling desperately she hadn't meant her knee to lift briefly meeting with the butler's pride and joy. He gasped for breath as if winded, now completely unable to move.

Opening the door William Forest stared down at the two figures on the floor. Had the whole house gone completely mad? Here was Mr Jarvis and Mrs Ryan sprawled on the floor, nose to nose…well nose to eye, her dress up around her knee, him laying comfortably between them, in the middle of the dining room, with the rest of the higher staff sat in rows watching. He rubbed his eyes slightly, was he beginning to see things? Had witnessing that little love scene between the pair drove him to see images of them… oh god! He rubbed his head; he couldn't cope with all this stress. He needed a trip into town if he was now seeing these sort of…performances.

"Do you mind removing your hand from up my skirt, Mr Jarvis!" Unable to take anymore she yanked the blindfold from around her eyes, quickly doing the same from him and pulling his hand out from under her multiple petticoats, doing her best to suppress the subtle shiver of excitement that ran through her at the sensation of his touch on her thigh through only the thin cotton of her drawers.

Oh no! Not her! Anyone but her! Jarvis looked guiltily at the flushed face below him, for a moment a look of confusion flittering over his face as he could have sworn he felt her… No he had to be mistaken, well that was their sex life truly over before it had even started, there was no way she'd let his hands anywhere near her ever again…not that he wanted to put his hands on her, of course!

"Do you mind keeping your knees in control, Mrs Ryan!" Jarvis hissed rolling off her and quickly catching sight of the grinning footman by the door. Trying his best he stood up quickly, not even turning to help the sprawled housekeeper up, who tutted to herself, before grasping one the many arms offering to help her up. Her petticoats had obviously had a lasting effect on most of men present.

Good for me! She thought bitterly. Just what she needed, more men betting who could get her into…freezing, she turned to look at Felix's smirking face. Was this just another joke at her expense, a bit of a coincidence Felix choosing the two of them? Walking towards the door with as much dignity as she muster, she was stopped briefly by the grinning William Forest in her way, but her scowl quickly put him straight and he moved out of her way, letting her dash upstairs to the privacy of her room.

- - - -

16th August 1851 (Walter Corey)

Well that is that, we are finally on our way, although there were times this morning when I seriously had my doubts about even leaving the stable yard. First the Earl insisted on lying in for the first time since I had been Butler at Taplows, putting the Valets and kitchen staff a good hour behind their usual routine and sending Felix into such a tizzy as I had never scene before. Not only were he and the Earl both in foul moods but apparently this malaise also extended to housekeepers, personally I am surprised she even bothered to show up to see us off at all, it wasn't like I hadn't heard her muttering under her breath at breakfast about, 'arrogant men' and 'finally some peace'.

But show up she did, I can't believe I was foolish enough to think she came because she actually was going to miss me at all and so wanted to prolong our departure perhaps show some small gesture of affection in an effort to win me over, but no she only came to give me a god damned misplaced letter. I suppose in some respects I only have myself to blame for her frostiness, it was my decision to cease our personal relationship, but dammit why can't she just be more professional about the whole thing, there is no cause to be openly disruptive and insubordinate after all. Well whatever lingering attachment I might have felt for her is certainly waning fast, beautiful she might be, well she is, and a good kisser, of that there is no question, but as for anything else I have no interest in finding out, or at least I won't have by the time I return!

- - - -

16th August 1851 (Flora Ryan)

God that man is the most irritating, conceited, arrogant, unfeeling, cad I have ever had the misfortune to come across! How on earth could I have ever imagined I was in love with him, or that he cares for me? He's completely heartless! How dare he treat me like that, after all that he has done to me? All I did was perform a small courtesy, making sure he got his mail after that stupid Johnny had managed to get it mixed up with mine the other day and he has the nerve to snatch it without even a stammer of thanks and demand if that was all I wanted?

Like I was some sort of servant he wanted to dismiss from his sight, I am not a violent person but I swear I wanted to slap that cold indifferent look right of his face. How dare he make me feel like this, ugly and unworthy of his notice unless he's using me to score points with someone else? Well if I was having doubts before this treatment has made up my mind, as soon as the first reasonable reply comes to my advertisement I am leaving this hell hole for good!

- - - -

It wasn't until several hours later as the household had disembarked from their carriages at a local inn to water the horses and take on some much needed sustenance that a now relaxing Jarvis reached into his waistcoat pocket intending to draw out his handkerchief and pat down his slightly sweat forehead that his fingers closed and drew out the letter he had so hastily shoved their from earlier. Turning it over he didn't recognise the sharp even handwriting on the envelope so he ripped it open drawing out the sleeves of paper and quickly began to read.

Suddenly he dropped the letter as if it had burnt him, his usual handsome and somewhat tanned face, turning ashen and contorting into a grimace. Jumping to his feet he began to pace wildly, running his hands through his blonde hair in panic, not even noticing the wild mess he combed it into. It was still like this that five minutes later Felix found him, the chef's jovial expression quickly turning to one of worry as he saw the butler in such a state.

"Good god Walter what is it? Has someone died?" He asked.

"No worse!" Jarvis snapped, picking up the letter and thrusting it into the chef's hands. "Read!" He commanded as he slumped down onto a nearby stool his face in his hands.

For a moment Felix scanned the letter, understanding flooding his features, but he made sure he finished it before speaking.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" Jarvis raged. "If I knew that then I wouldn't be panicking Mr Kraus!"

"Well it seems obvious to me…" Felix pouted a hurt expression on his face. "You've lost one housekeeper so you'll need a replacement…"

"Yes but who, how, we haven't the time!" Jarvis snapped. "This is bloody inconsiderate, how dare she just run off like that and with a sailor of all things….. The person who hired such a fly by night woman should be taken out and shot…" He raged.

"Now now Walter let us not get carried away….Surely there are some temporary measures we can implement until another housekeeper can be appointed, it can't be that difficult after all, just a matter of dealing with a few suppliers…"

"Felix." Jarvis hissed, causing the chef to stop and look at him. "Shut up!" He added. "You're not helping!"

"Well fine since you take all of my suggestions and pour scorn on them, I'll leave you to sort out this little problem alone!" And with an affronted snort the Chef turned on his heel and left the Butler alone.

Sighing Jarvis realised there was only one thing to do, Felix was right in some part they needed a housekeeper, but he was wrong if he thought just any old maid could be promoted to do the job, it took years of training and the right sort of skill to ascend to high levels in service, a housekeeper needed to know not only the suppliers but the exact timetable it took to keep a big house running to order and management skills to ensure it kept to schedule.

In normal circumstances when a family was not in residence then allowances could be made for slippage, things could possibly be kept ticking over by a subordinate but this certainly wouldn't work with the demands of a full household. There was only one thing for it, they needed a trained professional, they needed Flora Ryan.

- - - -

A few hours later an extremely irritable Mr Jarvis sat ensconced in the cheapest coach that had been for hire at the inn, his arms crossed over his chest as he went over and over in his mind his last conversation with his lordship. As expected the old codger had been furious about the interruption to their journey, and trip that had been 'bloody Jarvis's idea in the first place' as he had fumed as he paced about in the snug. It had been his idea in the first place and it was his responsibility to make sure all the arrangements were made, not that Jarvis had had anything to do with the housekeeper running away with her lover, but that particular fact appeared to have been over looked by his lordship, and now the blame rested firmly on his butler's shoulders.

As a result Jarvis had been forced to provide the solution himself, and out of his own pocket! So there he was sitting in an old mouldering coach, trying to ignore the dank rotting smell and wishing to god he had brought a rug to cover the ripped stained seats. He was heading back to Taplows, this time to retrieve the very person he had left to avoid, and under strict instructions to meet up with the other's in Bristol tomorrow morning or else he had better start looking for alternative employment.

So thoughly put out he sat and sulked, running over in his mind all the things he would miss out on when the other's visited the city. It was just typical that while he missed this 'jaunt into town' he was going to be stuck in an enclosed space with the one woman who never failed to rattle him! And then when had been execting a leisurely summer to forget about her, there she would be a constant reminder, fate was certainly playing a joke on him, and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the punchline.

- - - -

Her office door slammed and Flora looked up about to reprimand the stupid little maid who had dared to enter her office without knocking and then had slammed the door like some silly little child who had lost a game of conkers and run away in a strop. There was only one member of staff who crept to mind straight away but he was thankfully far away by now.

However she realised she couldn't be more wrong when she saw him standing by her door. For a moment the breath caught in her throat and her thoughts ran in many directions… oh goodness… he's realised the error of his ways and has returned to apologise-

Her thoughts were cut off when he barked, "Don't just sit there woman get up! You need to pack!"

"Pack?" She asked, finally finding her voice, completely stunned.

"That's right pack! You are needed… unfortunately." He mutters, though making sure Flora caught his words. "Our incompetent housekeeper seems to have run away with her lover… you can always trust a woman to make a splash."

She rolled her eyes… not all women were useless!

"What are you still doing here! Go!" He literally grabbed her arm and dragged her up to her room, pulling open her trunk, waved his arm in order to hurry along, although only managing to hinder her as a lost finger nearly pocked her eye out.

"Packing takes a lot of time and effort, you can't just turn up and expect me to throw a few items of clothing together and that be that." She hisses angrily, annoyed at his persistence, couldn't he leave her alone for a moment?

"Well if you had given me that letter sooner we wouldn't be in this mess!" He shouts furiously.

"Oh it's my fault of course! It always is!" Throwing assorted items in her trunk, which Jarvis was actually finding quite interesting to see. "Do you have to stand right in my path?" Fighting the urge to kick him out of the way, as she threw a pile of stockings in the trunk.

She stormed past him, beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable and aware of his staring the more pairs of drawers she pulled out of her drawers. What would my mother say? She thought completely randomly. My boss seeing my drawers… either type was against Taplows rules really.

"Do you mind?" Suddenly realising he'd turned his attention to her dressing table and was stiffing a pot of orangy-brown face cream. 

"Is this supposed to stop ageing and wrinkles or something?…rubbish if it is." He mutters, cringing at the smell.

"Get out! I can finish on my own so get out!" She grabbed his jacket and practically threw him out of the door. Estimating in her head how long he could walk around with a sploge of orangy-brown cream on the end of his nose without realising. Hadn't he smelt it by now?

- - - -

Half an hour or so later Flora's trunk had been squeezed into the small carriage, and they were now well on their way.

"Looks like it is going to fall apart any second." She hisses, glancing around the carriage, trying not to breath in the musty smell around her. She couldn't help thinking she was about to drown in her own sweat. The carriage was so small and enclosed and all the physical closeness to Jarvis was not good for her body temperature.

"It's not that bad, you just like to exaggerate." He huffed.

She wanted to turn and ask him if he was brought up in a hole somewhere, but settled for saying, "I know it must be difficult but could you possibly try and agree on one thing with me."

"I do." He smirks. "I agree that we agree on nothing." She rolls her eyes, looking up at him and stifling a giggle.

It had been most rewarding and amusing watching him walk around with that cream still on his nose. She'd loved seeing everyone's faces as they tried to control their laughter and the irritation growing on his face as he wondered why they were staring at him.

"Where are we going to stop the night out here in the middle of nowhere?" She asks, bitterly, having to look away from Jarvis if she wanted to control her laughter.

"Stop? You have to be joking, we are supposed to be meeting the Earl in the morning so we are not stopping."

"You can't be serious! We can't travel in the dark, how is the driver supposed to see where we are going?" She hisses angrily, while Jarvis flushes, he couldn't help thinking that for once she had a point.

"It's your fault we are in this mess so you are just going to have to put up with it!"

"Quite the gentleman," she murmurs under her breath. He huffs angrily and returns to his book, trying to ignore her wriggling in an effort to get herself comfortable.

They hear a rumble of thunder from outside the coach and the wind gusts through the trees. The heavens opened and they heard the fast and heavy 'plink plink' of rain. Jarvis felt Flora shiver beside him and couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt and sympathy, no matter how much he tried to blame her he knew it wasn't her fault.

Suddenly he felt a drop of cold-water fall on his face and he practically jumped out of his skin; looking up he saw the rain falling through a crack in the roof. "Just what we need an evening bath-" Whatever else she was going to say was cut off when Jarvis put a firm hand over her mouth.

"Let me read," he smiles sarcastically at her and continues to read, his hand still firmly over her mouth. She began to mumble and spit into his hand, but he wouldn't remove it. "You sound better like that." He snorted sarcastically.

Completely outraged she did what she was dying to do and sunk her teeth determinedly into his hand. He squealed slightly, dropping his book on the floor and pulling his hand away he shook it to remove the pain. "You...!" Many names and words were running through his head but nothing that he could say in front of a lady.

"Don't you ever wash your hands?" She hisses, spitting and wiping the taste of his hand from around her mouth, "And for gods sake!" She couldn't help it, she swiped at his nose, wiping the cream off and rubbing it into her hands.

He turned to her livid. "You didn't once consider telling me I had that on me?" His voice was dangerously low and she found herself looking down at the floor so as not to meet his eyes. "You've been taking pleasure from watching other people crease up when they looked at me?" He tuts to himself. "And there was me beginning to agree this carriage really smelt."

"Beginning?" She mutters under her breath.

"I can only imagine what you look and smell like with orangey-brown paste all over your face," Smirking to himself.

"It doesn't go on your face," she says completely offhand, picking up his book and looking at the title, before raising her eyebrow and passing the book back to him.

Jarvis couldn't help feeling intrigued. Doesn't go on you face? He awkwardly takes his book back, deciding to close it and turned to glare at her. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I can't believe you are reading that," A smile twitching at the corner of her mouth, as she nods to the closed book. She now understood why he'd been edging away from her when turning the pages. The rain was now flowing faster through the crack in the roof. "I also can't believe we have to spend all night in this dangerous carriage."

"There is nothing wrong with the carriage! So there is a little rain leaking through. May I remind you it is your fault we are here in the first place!" He was raising his voice now. He was sick to death of her constant moaning and whining.

"It's not my fault some housekeeper can't keep her corset her!" She retorted. "And may I also add you had chance to open that letter before you set off but you chose not too! So don't start shunning all this on to me because it isn't f-" Neither was sure what happened next, there was a loud crash and a crush and both parties went flying forward into Flora's trunk. If the two of them were still on the discussion of agreeing on things they would both realised that they would have agreed something was wrong.

The next few seconds seemed to go past in slow motion. One moment the carriage shook violently then there was the sound of snapping wood and a horse neighing in panic, the next the world seemed to tilt and glancing across in horror at Flora Walter watched as everything fell away to the right and he reached out instinctively to protect her from the trunk which suddenly flew off the seat and headed straight for her. Flinging himself in its path he pushed her to the side wrapping her tightly in his arms as the carriage rolled over, unable to suppress the shriek of pain as the trunk cracked painfully against his back wrenching his muscles painfully. Then suddenly it all went deathly quiet and all he could hear was Flora's strained breathing, intermittent with a gentle whimpering as shock began to set in and tears trickled down her cheeks smearing into his neck.

"Are you hurt?" He whispered, ignoring the screams of protest from his own muscles.

"My Ankle…" She murmured, unable to say anymore without sobbing.

"I'm going to move alright? We need to find out what the hell happened?" Jarvis hissed, pushing his now dented top hat back onto his head and scrabbling to stand up his hands clawing at all the things in his way as he had to physically pull himself up to the door of the carriage which was now directly above them.

"Hello Driver…Can you hear us?" Jarvis bellowed.

For a moment there was no response but then a heavily accented voice drifted over to him. "Oh Aye Mr Jarvis sir… I dunno what it was, a pothole perhaps it snapped the back right wheel right off and the front just couldn't take the strain then the whole thing just tipped over."

"Yes Fine!" Jarvis cut him off angrily. "Can you get us out Mrs Ryan has been injured…"

"Oh Aye, I'll be there in a moment." Their driver replied and a few seconds later his rugged whiskered face suddenly appeared over the side before the door was wrenched open and he leant down as far as he could. "You'll have to give her a bunk up." He advised the butler who nodded in agreement, reaching down and gently grasping her under the arms before pulling her up and into his arms.

"Ready?" He asked concern written on his face.

"Uh hu." Flora mumbled, biting down on her bottom lip and wincing with the sudden flash of pain as she tested her ankle, resting her hands on his shoulders she suppressed the momentary flicker of amusement as the butler's hands travelled down from her waist to a more ample handhold their eyes locking through the darkness and for a moment Flora could have sworn his grasp had lapsed into a gentle caress before he boosted her up and out of the carriage.

A few minutes later the two men had managed to heave Flora's trunk out of the carriage followed by a distinctly grumpy and dishevelled Jarvis who after a few choice expletives to their former driver walked over to the housekeeper who stood dejectedly in the rain trying to calm the horse further.

"Well go on say it!" Jarvis snapped, unable to look her directly in the eye. "I know you're thinking it, so why not say it and just get it out the way?" He added hastily, earning him a puzzled look from the shocked and shivering Flora.

"Say what?" She mumbled, genuine confusion latent in her voice causing the Butler to look up at her properly for the first time.

"That you were right of course, what else?" Jarvis stuttered.

"Oh, yes well I suppose I was…" Flora trailed off, but somehow standing on a road in the middle of nowhere slowly being soaked to the skin she felt little to no satisfaction in the fact. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Well as there is no way you could walk miles on that ankle.." Jarvis replied, his tone emphasising the fact that however unpleasant the alternative was to her she would have no choice and she only had herself to blame. "So the driver will ride the horse to the next village, a good ten or so miles away, and then return with help in the morning."

"But what are we going to do?" Flora gasped.

"I was just getting to that!" Jarvis snapped irritably, shivering as the rainwater began to trickle down the inside of his collar. "Apparently just over by the Forest…" He trailed off pointing vaguely in one direction. "There is an old shepherding hut, not much but it should at least be warm and dry….Well what are you standing there for, come on!" He added waving his hands round in exasperation as he stormed off grabbing one end of her trunk and dragging it behind him as he stepped off the road and into the wheat field, a startled Flora managing to jolt herself

out of her daydream and limping slightly followed the rapidly disappearing butler into the night.

------

16th…No Probably 17th by now, August 1851 (Flora Ryan)

Why are men so god damn stubborn, I told him I thought we we're going the wrong way but would he listen? Would he hell! No he has to be always right, even when he is wrong, and he still won't admit he took us the long way round! If I ever get back to civilisation the first thing I am going to do is hand in my resignation letter, and damn the consequences, hell damn each and everyone of them, the Earl, Felix, Mr Adams, those cocky footman and most especially Mr Jarvis! No double damn him for eternity, of all the selfish, pig headed, arrogant swine (see back to the bovines once more) If it wasn't beneath my dignity I would stand there and scream out exactly what I think of him….

- - - -

"Aren't you finished with that yet?" Flora suddenly demanded slamming her journal shut and fighting off the shivers as she watched the Butler fail once again to get the fire in the grate lit.

"Perhaps I would have been successful if it were not for all the hot air being banded about!" Walter snapped back not even glancing over his shoulder.

"Yes well perhaps if your common sense was stronger than a lemmings survival instinct we wouldn't have been in this state to begin with!" She retorted, gingerly getting to her feet and hobbling over to him, giving him a short but firm push out the way so he went sprawling off onto his back.

"Now look you've done this all wrong no wonder it wouldn't start, the kindling doesn't go there, honestly!" She muttered altering the lay out before retrieving the few remaining matches and lighting it carefully, watching with smug satisfaction as the small flame began to lap hungrily at the feast she had laid out before it.

"See, and how long were you fooling around ten minutes at least…"

"Oh here we go again!" Jarvis snapped getting to his feet and trying to work loose his painful shoulder muscles which had been severely strained throughout the night.

"Don't you ever stop, is it your life's ambition to try and make me out a fool in everything I do or does that gift come naturally?"

"Oh fine, as usual go ahead and blame me! You know if just once you could admit to having made a mistake then perhaps people wouldn't be so quick to take pleasure when you trip up, nobody is perfect after all!" Flora hissed, her stern tone abating somewhat when she saw him try to work his cramping shoulder loose.

"Oh so you mean you're not?" Jarvis retorted. "Heaven alive Flora Ryan admits that no one not even her vaunted self is perfect, halla-loo-ya, I never thought I would see this day come…"

"Oh just shut up!" Flora snapped turning back and tending to her growing fire. "If you can't be civil then I suggest you don't say anything at all!"

"Sounds fine with me!" Jarvis replied. "But before blessed silence descends may I ask you to move you're blocking the heat!"

"I will but first I'm going to change out of these wet things!" Flora stated causing Jarvis look at her in surprise a slight smile pulling at his lips.

"Well don't let me stop you." He added waving her own his eyes locked on hers, delighting as he saw her pale cheeks flush crimson with embarrassment.

"And you can go and stand outside until I am finished!" Flora retorted angrily.

"But it's raining, I'll get soaked!" He argued, his face flushing as well but this time with temper.

"That's funny I thought you already were? Shouldn't make much of difference then should it?" Flora muttered smugly shooing him out the ramshackle hut and out into the drizzle. "And don't come back in until I tell you to!" She added pointedly.

Huffing loudly Jarvis stepped outside, turning up the collar of his coat as he huddled against the wall for protection, shivering as despite his best effort trickles of water still managed to find its way into the small gap and down his neck. Then suddenly the trickle became a torrent as the small pool of water that had been growing in the dips in the thatch came suddenly down on top of him, causing him to jump out of his skin, diving to the left he threw himself out of the water's way watching from a safe distance as a veritable waterfall cascaded off the roof directly onto the spot where he had been standing. Breathing deeply he thanked the heavens for his lucky escape and grudgingly got to his feet this time not even attempting to brush the mud from his clothing, damn that bloody woman this was all her fault and he was just about to storm back inside when a flicker of light caught his eye through the darkness.

Glancing over his right shoulder he spotted the light that had winked at him, and leaning over his hand met the rough stone of the hut, raising it higher the stone turned into rough Hessian under his fingers, of course they must be what passed for windows in this barbaric place, but this one was loose and the stiff material was being tugged at by the strong winds. Stepping closer intent on binding it down to keep the wind out Jarvis suddenly froze as the wind suddenly whipped the cloth out of his hands and he caught a fleeting glance of the scene unfolding inside. Almost choking on the breath he was holding he grasped the Hessian tightly and tugged it further to the right unable to stop himself from pushing his eye up against the peephole he had created.

17th August 1851 (Walter Corey)

If it seems strange to be writing this in the middle of nowhere then the contents of this entry when back in civilisation will appear the product of a fever ridden brain but I simply have to record the events of the last few minutes…

It hardly seemed possible that standing out here in the rain I would experience one of the more delightful occasions of my life but so it was. I don't know what made me look, it was hardly a gentlemanly act but I simply couldn't stop myself, there was something immeasurable erotic standing there hidden and watching an unaware Flora Ryan strip and change. It had started innocently enough the glimpse of her in corset and full petticoats, after all I had seen that much before, but never before had I seen her pull up her skirts and sitting on that makeshift chair slowly remove her soaked stockings before gently teasing on new ones and fastening them.

I was shocked how just the sight of her slender white thighs affected me, after all I am a man of the world and I have seen many women's thighs at one point or another; all different colours and sizes but I am hard pressed to remember seeing a finer pair. Her skin was so fair it seemed almost translucent and I couldn't help but wonder what the contrast would be like, my tanned hands against that soft pale skin.

If that wasn't distracting enough then she had to decide to change other items as well, the petticoats I could deal with as she simply replaced some new ones over the top before removing the old damp ones but it was when she started unlacing her corset that the breath caught at the back of throat and I was unable to move or to breath. She paused then and I still am not sure whether she realised I was watching, perhaps the hairs prickling on the back of her neck were because of the cold or were they because she somehow instinctively knew I could see.

If it were the latter then I am somewhat shocked by her brazenness for instead of grasping the nearest slip and pulling it over her head before removing the old like she did the petticoats she pulled it off over head and turning round paused for a moment. That moment felt like an eternity, as I imprinted her every flush and curve into my memory, immediately realising that the clothes she wears whilst beautiful in fabric and design certainly do not do that hourglass figure justice, flattening certain attributes so they appear smaller than they are in reality.

Then as soon as her hidden charms had been revealed they were gone again, covered by one of those horrid starched slips and then yanked and mangled by that hideous corset and then a thick black winter frock. It seemed such a travesty of nature that such perfection should be covered up and forced to subscribe to another's ideals and it was all I could do to stop myself from bursting in before she called me and rip those offending unflattering fetters from her body.

So instead I waited ignoring the rain that trickled down my collar soaking my own clothes until she called me back inside and now I sit here opposite in silence, I can tell that is unnerving her, especially when she catches me watching her but I cannot look away. There is so much about this fascinating creature I do not know, but tonight stranded here I vow to find out…

- - - -

"Would you stop that!" Flora suddenly exclaimed slamming her book closed in her lap and glaring furiously back at the butler who immediately glanced away and pretended to find something in his journal fascinating.

"Stop what?" He asked casually.

"Staring at me!"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were; you've been doing it for the last hour!"

"I swear I wasn't I was just thinking…"

"Oh and you have to stare at me to do so!"

"It's a free country or at least it was; tell me has new legislation been brought into affect in the hours we've been stranded to change that?"

"Oh stop being so self-righteous…"

"Me be self-righteous oh that is very rich coming from Miss 'I always know better than you' 1851, oh and probably 1850, 1849 and every other year you've been on this earth!" Jarvis snapped nastily, immediately regretting his harsh comments when she suddenly looked away and he could have sworn he caught the sheen of tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled almost immediately closing the distance between them and offering her his still damp handkerchief which she accepted reluctantly. "I forget and go too far sometimes but you are a very exasperating woman, all the years we've worked together and still I hardly know you at all…"

"You never seemed to want to!" Flora muttered bitterly.

"Would you believe me if I said I did, very much so in fact." He replied, the last part whispered so softly Flora wasn't sure whether he had intended her to hear or not.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Everything." Jarvis replied seriously causing her to look at him shock.

"Well you could never possibly know everything, people could have been friends their entire lifetime and still never know everything about a person, even husbands don't know everything about their wives…" Flora trailed off uncomfortably realising what she inadvertently implied.

"I want to know you better than anyone else in the world." Jarvis whispered.

"Don't be silly Mr Jarvis…"

"It's Walter, Flora." Jarvis cut in earning him a slightly panicked look from the housekeeper. "And I am deadly serious, please…"

"I don't know where to start." She replied.

"Would it be easier if we took it in turns, I ask you a question then you ask me one, anything you like I won't mind?"

"Perhaps, you go first." She replied.

"Alright lets start with something painless what's your full name?"

"Oh fine promise you won't laugh!"

"Why would I laugh? Flora is a nice name."

"But that's not my first name, it's really only an abbreviated form of my middle name actually…." She trailed off her porcelain cheeks flushing prettily.

"Fine I'm intrigued but I won't laugh."

"Chastity Florence Ryan….You promised you wouldn't laugh! Fine that's it I give up I won't answer any more questions!" Flora broke off as the Butler began to titter.

"I'm sorry; I really am but dear god how appropriate!" Jarvis snorted.

"Or not as the case may be!" Flora reminded him smugly her face suddenly turning ashen when realisation dawned on the Butler's face.

"So I was right you weren't making that up." He quipped.

"I thought it was my turn to ask a question?" Flora stalled.

"It is indeed, ladies first, but you already know what one of my next questions will be!"

"That's not fair!" Flora retorted.

"Life isn't fair, if it was we wouldn't be having this conversation in a dank little shepherding hut in the middle of nowhere when I have no change of clothes and we have no provisions to see us through the night!"

"Well whose fault's that? And besides if you're really desperate I have a spare frock or two…"

"No thank you? But if you have any medicinal brandy in that medicine box of yours I would be extremely grateful!"

"It just so happens that I do!" Flora retorted smugly reaching into her trunk and after a few moment s fiddling brought out both the bottle and several thick woollen shawls. "Here take these they should at least keep you warm, but you would be better off getting out of those wet things all together and letting your clothes dry by the fire!"

"Do I get to send you outside whilst I change?" Jarvis joked.

"No!" Flora snapped.

"Then I'll stay as I am but I will take the shawls thank you! Oh and the brandy!" He added seizing it from her grasp and downing a large measure before offering it back to the stunned housekeeper. "Oh come on Flora it'll keep the cold out, bet you've never had brandy before, shame this is such vile stuff but it does the job!" He added watching as she took the bottle and took a large swig, her beautiful face contorting in surprise and he had to stifle a snigger as she choked on the strong liquor.

"Now if you've quite finished, I believe you have a question to ask?"

"Fine, well then…" Pausing for a moment Flora wracked her brain for something equally mortifying to ask. "What was the most embarrassing moment in your life?"

"You really want to know?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes I do and stop stalling for time whilst you try and make something up!" She retorted.

"I'm not stalling it's just difficult to remember."

"Why have there been so many?"

"No so few actually! Well I suppose the most embarrassing moment was when I was seventeen I was just in service and no I can't tell you it's too…"

"Tell me!" Flora demanded her eyes bright with mischief. "Dammit Walter if you want me to answer the one question that's been burning away in that one track mind of yours since you found out then you at least owe me this!"

"Fine well an older maid had taken a bit of a liking to me, and she was pretty enough, of course I'd bragged when I'd arrived to the other lads about my prowess amongst other things but the truth was I hadn't…well I'd never…."

"You were still a virgin!" Flora stated bluntly.

"Yes well, it's that not unusual there must be some other seventeen year old…" Walter blustered.

"Virgins?" Flora cut in enjoying the way he winced every time she said that word.

"Yes Virgins, alright I was a seventeen year old virgin, happy now?" Jarvis snapped his usually tanned face now beetroot with embarrassment.

"Yes but do go on." Flora replied teasingly.

"Well she had obviously heard my bragging and decided I was the man for her so one day she cornered me in the stables and oh dear god it was the biggest catastrophe, it was bad enough I didn't know what I was doing but then when I obviously wasn't living up to her expectations she started to yell and I don't know what happened what had at one moment been ready to burst suddenly decided to play dead….Oh and of course she didn't keep it to herself…In my entire time at that house I was never ever able to shake the nickname the lads gave me…"

"Which was?" Flora asked in between giggles.

"Technically that's another question!" Jarvis snapped. "But I suppose…Limpy!" He added so despondently that Flora didn't have the heart to laugh.

"That's awful."

"Yes well didn't you wonder how I made it to Butler at such a young age? I worked my arse off to get a promotion so I could get a transfer…Now Chastity my dear…." Jarvis trailed off watching as the housekeeper's face darkened angrily at the mention of her real first name. "How did you come to loose such a noble title?"

For a moment Flora didn't speak, whatever mirth had lightened her expression at his revelation fled rapidly and Jarvis could have sworn she turned gradually ashen.

"You don't have to tell me if it's too uncomfortable…" Jarvis began gently, suddenly realising that the truth might not be something she wanted to discuss or he wanted to hear.

"No it's alright Walter…It was such a long time ago now, I was only fourteen, such a stupid headstrong little fool!" Flora suddenly spat out vehemently, causing the Butler to jump slightly his handsome face clouding over and in order to calm her he reached out and grasped her hands tightly in his.

"I thought I was in love, he was older, quite a bit older in fact and now I'm older I realise what a callous unfeeling monster he was…. He worked for my father, I was the baby of the family my closest sibling is seven years older than me and my mother died when I was very young I don't remember her. All I can remember growing up was everyone being too busy to spend any time with me, my brothers and sisters were at school and then married, and my father had to work every hour that god sent to provide for us….Then one day someone did take notice and I was overwhelmed by it, hung on his every word believed him when he said he'd take me away from everything and we'd get married and live happily ever after…" She trailed off unable to continue as the tears rolled down her cheeks gratefully accepting the brandy bottle and taking several large sips.

"What happened, Flora I have to know?" Jarvis whispered, surprised to hear his own voice croaking with emotion.

"One day my father found out and well he went crazy, he sacked Patrick and gave me such a hiding…I was so angry I wasn't thinking straight so when Patrick asked me to run away I didn't even pause, I left with the clothes on my back and…. God I'm so ashamed, I stole from my own father, I took his savings and we eloped. Not surprisingly it didn't take long for the my eyes to be opened, we travelled from Ireland to Liverpool, living in a slum whilst I had to pretend to be sixteen so the police wouldn't interfere, well at least that was the reason Patrick gave for not marrying me straight away, I was too young and we'd be discovered…."

"He didn't ever marry you I take it?" Walter asked soothingly.

"No!" Flora replied shaking her head and taking another sip. "After a while Patrick had managed to drink his way through my father's money, and then he started to get angry, blaming me for every little thing but I don't want to go into that…" She added pulling her last hand free and instinctively touching her face as if to reassure herself it was just as it should be, and at such a poignant gesture Walter felt his blood boil.

"And then I found out I was pregnant." She added coldly, causing the butler to start in shock.

"I had no idea you have a child…."

"No Walter I had a child, there is a difference!" Flora cut in. "Patrick did a runner when he found out, he went out one night with his friends and never came home, I found out later he'd joined a ship…"

"What happened to you, to the child?"

"I struggled, I worked and begged I did everything but sell myself to survive, I would rather die than that, I even stole when I had to…"

"Why didn't you go home?"

"I know but at the time I couldn't see how I could, a pregnant unwed thief how would ever welcome me back? Besides how was I even going to afford the fair for the crossing it wasn't like I could earn my passage? So I struggled on, then when the time came and I had nowhere else to go I ended up in the workhouse."

"And the child?"

"He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen but he was so small, too small in the end and he just couldn't…." Flora trailed off tears now openly running down her cheeks as her small frame literally shook with sorrow and Walter pulled her now unresistingly form into his arms rubbing her back soothingly and holding her tight in his arms.

"Shush Flora sweetheart it's alright I'm here…" He whispered kissing her forehead and wiping the tears from her cheeks until she could cry no more. "And you're alright now; you got yourself out of there!"

"No I didn't I wanted to die with my baby but one of the ladies who visited the poor in the workhouse took pity on me, she offered me the chance of a new life being a laundry maid in her house, it wasn't much but it was a start and I was young so I knew if I worked hard I could progress and the rest is as people say is history…I never told anyone what happened before, not until now…Oh god you must hate me!"

"Hate you? How could I possibly ever hate you?" Walter snapped. "It wasn't your fault, the braggart who did that to you should suspended by his ankles and flogged to one inch of his life! If only I could get my hands on that stinking evil coward!"

"Well you're too late someone beat you to it, not long after actually when I was still working in Liverpool, it even made the papers, he was involved in a bar room brawl that quickly turned into a shootout and he killed two men…They hung him for it!"

"Good!" Jarvis hissed vehemently. "Anyone who dared to lay a hand on you deserved nothing less." He added running his fingers through her still damp locks and pulling her tighter into his embrace. "Men like that…Well they don't deserve to breath the same air as you let alone have…." He trailed off unable to complete the sentence.

"It's alright Walter I know! But still it's very sweet of you to say so…" She added raising her head from his chest and looking up at him properly for the first time shocked by the depth of concern and warmth in his eyes, not even flinching when one of his hands brushed the hair away from her tear stained cheeks then moving to stroke it reverently.

"So beautiful!" Jarvis whispered, unsure whether he had simply thought it or spoken aloud, but as he felt her pulse quicken under his fingers he realised she must have heard him, unwilling to let the moment slip past Walter lent forward and placed the tenderest kiss on her forehead, then when she didn't pull away or rebuke him he trailed them down to her nose then across her cheek and finally claiming her lips in the sweetest of kisses he had ever experienced.

Breaking apart finally Walter gazed down at the captivating creature in his arms, unsure about what to do, before her revelation he might have been tempted to press his luck but now he had no desire to take advantage of her emotional state or their isolation; instead he just wanted to hold her close and protect her from every future heartache. However the situation was quickly taken out of his hands when Flora leant up and sliding her arms round his neck pulled his mouth down to meet hers, this time her touch was hungry and demanding and Jarvis found it increasingly difficult to retain control, allowing himself to respond to her but not get carried away. Pulling away pouting Flora gazed up at the butler in an almost playful manner that he found most disarming.

"What's the matter Walter? I thought you liked girls?" She whispered huskily.

Growling the butler seized her wrists and pushed them both down to the floor pinning her deliberately beneath him moaning instinctively as she wiggled provocatively under him. "I do believe me and there is nothing I would like better than to ravage you here and now but…."

"But what?" Flora retorted her eyes flashing momentarily with anger.

"But it would be wrong!" He replied pulling away and leaving her lying on the floor whilst he moved to sit a good few feet away from her. "I'm sorry Flora I respect you to much to do that to you!"

"But if I don't mind, if it's what I want!" Flora pleaded closing the distance between them her fingers trailing to the collar of her dress which she started to unbutton

"Stop that right now!" Jarvis snapped seizing her hands whilst trying to avoid staring at the significant portion of cleavage her unlacing had uncovered. "You are not yourself!"

"How do you know? How do you know this isn't the real me?" Flora countered.

"Because I do know you after all and you'll be mortified at your actions tomorrow, this is just the stress and the alcohol talking and not my Flora!"

"Who said I was you Flora, I could be Felix's Flora if I so decided!"

"No, I'll be damned if I loose you to that overblown pompous foreigner!"

"Since when did I become your property?" Flora demanded.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's not like that, it's just ….He's not the right man for you, you can't possibly have taken his intentions seriously after all its not like he's shown any interest in you before!"

"Oh thank you, so he must be out of his mind to be attracted to me?"

"I didn't say that…"

"No but that's what you meant, well at least he doesn't come barging into my office, uninvited and drag me off in a death trap of a carriage, before leaving me stranded in the middle of nowhere!" Flora retorted angrily, pulling out of his grasp and pacing over to the door.

Snorting loudly Jarvis shook his head. "Well if it's so terrible for you, and you're determined to shout down anything I say anyway, then I suppose you'll be wanting to leave? Go ahead perhaps another little trip in the rain will cool that ardour of yours and bring you to your senses!"

"Well perhaps that wouldn't be a bad idea but it's you who's leaving." Flora retorted.

"Not bloody likely" He retorted mockingly. "So I suppose we're stuck together after all!"

"That is not fair!" Flora hissed.

"Neither is you blowing hot and cold, not to mention this ridiculous flirtation with Felix, he could never be the right man for you and it is time you told him so."

"So I suppose you are, what my knight in shining armour come to whisk me away on his white charger to live happily ever after!" Flora snorted.

"Maybe I am…" Jarvis bellowed, causing Flora to step back in shock.

"You aren't serious?" Flora whispered. "You're just playing with me, so stop it it's not fair!"

"What if I'm not, what if I'm really asking you to spend the rest of your life with me….What would you say then?"

"You're drunk!"

"No I'm not and that is not an answer, I'm deadly serious, Yes or No Flora!" Jarvis asked locking her gaze and staring into her eyes refusing to let her look away.

"I…." She managed to gasp out and he could see the indecision in her eyes.

"I think we'd be happy, don't you, once we've put aside this petty squabbling and found more productive avenues for our energies and I would never intentionally hurt you, I'd take good care of you… and anyone else who came along!" He added softly reaching out and catching her hand pulling her towards him. "Just say yes!" He whispered slowly getting down on one knee and staring back up at the stunned housekeeper.

"I…I…Yes." She murmured, so softly that for a moment Walter was certain he's imagined it.

"What?" He gasped.

"Yes!" She replied, this time much louder and more certain. "I will marry you…That was what you were asking me…right?"

Laughing Jarvis jumped to his feet and ignoring his still painful muscles grasped her tightly round the waist spinning her round. "Yes you bloody woman I was."

"Oh that's alright then." Flora replied softly treading her arms round his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"But I did need to check, after all it came as a bit of a shock!"

"To us both my darling I hadn't exactly planned it!" Walter retorted seizing her chin and placing the chastest of kisses on her lips.

"Is that the best you can do?" Flora murmured lovingly. "I can still change my mind you…." But whatever she was going to say next was cut off by Walter's lips covering hers this time kissing her deeply and passionately.

"Still want to change your mind?" He murmured nuzzling into her hair and breathing her in.

"No you'll do nicely!" Flora whispered. "Besides if you ever let me down I have ammunition I can use…"

"Oh really and just would that be?" Jarvis retorted.

"Oh Darling that would be telling, lets just say you'll be perfectly safe as long as I don't feel the need to revive an old nickname!"

- - - -

17th August 1879 (Felix Kraus)

It been many years since I read through my old journals, perhaps it is something about this time of year that always prompts the remembrance or perhaps it was the recent visit of my godson and the newly recovered diaries he brought with him…

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if their carriage hadn't have broken down, would she have said yes to me instead? Of course that wasn't something I could reveal to young Walter, he only ever wants to hear tales of how perfect his parents were for each other, and not that there were times when any of us wondered if they would make it as far as the alter.

It must have been loosing them both so young, I don't think he will ever get over loosing his mother before his fifth birthday, it was certain his father never did. He never said it but I knew he blamed himself for it, at the time I tried to reassure him, after all it wasn't uncommon for women to die in child birth, but I don't think he ever forgave himself for pressuring her for a larger family. I certainly wasn't surprised when Walter followed her scarcely three years later, he was never the same after Flora's death, a part of him died with her and the rest of him simply couldn't carry on without it.

But in their son a part of them lives on, the similarities are often quite astounding, he looks so like his father and bears his name that sometimes I forget which one I am talking to, but he has his mother's eyes and kindness and fortunately her sense of tact. They would be so proud of him, their little miracle; Walter always wanted his son to better himself, to use those Corey brains for more than service and young Walter is doing very well in banking, quite the head for figures, as his father use to brag.

He comes to see me every month, often with some culinary treat from London as he knows I am now too feeble to bustle around my kitchen as I used to when he was a growing lad. I will never understand why Walter left his son in my care, even his dairy makes no mention of it but it was a gift without peer and when we are all reunited I must remember to thank them both. But I grow weary and the light is to dim for my eyes, I will write more tomorrow, yes that is it I will write the rest tomorrow then perhaps when young Walter visits I can regale his with the tale of his parents wedding and a certain rampaging peacock ….

- - - -


End file.
